


Act of nature

by WrittenWits



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute Eddie and Venom, Developing Relationship, Diner Date, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Licking, M/M, Mating, Mutual Pining, Peeping, Pining, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Character, Unknown listening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: You and the symbiote Midnight, meet Eddie and Venom things get a bit rough.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of San Francisco were abustle with people going about there lives, the night air was cold as Eddie made his way through the crowd of people. He was heading home after a long day of tracking down leads for a new story, he couldn’t wait to get home a crawl into bed.

 _ **“Eddie, I’m hungry.”**_ Venoms voices growled deep in Eddies mind,

 _“You’re always hungry.”_ Eddie voices back to the beast. _“We’ll stop at Chen’s and get some chocolate.”_

_**“I don’t want chocolate Eddie, its been days since we have eaten anyone.”** _

Suddenly a loud scream draws eddies attention as he see people rushing out of a building, the crowd of people start running towards him, stepping aside as the people rush past Eddie try’s to see what is going on. The popping sound of gun fire rings out as the people being to scatter all around,

_**“Eddie?”** _

_“Yeah, lets go.”_

Running down an alleyway away from everyone’s view, Eddies body is suddenly taking over by the symbiotes liquid like body, growing twice in size with rows of razor sharp teeth and milky white eyes, Venom was now in control. climbing up the side of the building and leaping onto the roof of the build the gun shots were ringing out from, Venom peaks in through the skylight, it was the bank. They couldn’t see much as there was smoke filling the room for a smoke grenade that someone had thrown, the sudden flash of gun fire showed figures moving in the smoke. Without a second thought venom jumps through the skylight landing just outside to radius of the smokes,

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!” One of the armed men scream out, the sudden sound of spraying bullets filled the room. Venom gets ready to dodge but no bullets come his way, the men were distracted by something else. A deep animalistic growl echos through the walls of the bank but it didn’t come from venom it came from someone else, the screams of the men fill the room as Venom can hear one being ripped apart, he knew that sound all to well. Suddenly a figure comes flying through the air out of the smoke just missing Venom and hitting the wall beside him, the body hits the wall with such force that the sound of breaking bones echoes through the bank. Blood streaks the wall as the body is dragged down by its own weight, it’s one of the armed men he was dead. The gun fire had stopped all Venom could hear was whimpering coming from the inside smoke, the sobs of a desperate man pleading for his life. Venom could smell his fear and the piss running down his leg but there was also another scent, a sweet scent of perfume. as the smoke slowly started to fade a large figure became visible, It was holding the man off the ground by his throat, his legs kicks profusely as his hands gripped at the large hand that consumed his neck trying to break free.

“Pl-please...please...p-lease” the man gasped as the large figure squeezed tighter around his throat.

 **“I love it when they beg, don’t you child.”** The large figure growled in a deep feminine voice, sending shivers through both Venom and Eddie.

“NO NO NO NO” the man begs as the figures jaw suddenly stretches out, then the room is fell silent as the beast consumed the man in one bite. The smoke had fully cleared now Venom and Eddie could clearly see what was standing right in front of them, Venom blinked and rub his eyes just to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. A large feminine figure covered in an dark purple oil like skin that moved like ocean currents, rows of razor sharp teeth and soft milky white eyes that blend into the liquid like skin around them. It was another symbiote just like Venom and it was a female one too.

“Can we go home now, M?” A sweet female voice questions from inside the symbiote, its host was a female as well.

 **“Not yet child, we seem to have a visitor.”** the symbiote turns it attention to venom, who was just standing there in awe at the fact there was a female symbiote on earth. **“Seems we are not the only ones, child.”** The two symbiotes just stare at each other as the sound of closing sirens echo in the distance,

“M, we need to get out of here the cops are coming.”

**“Good, I’m still hungry.”**

“No, we talked about this. bad people only remember”

Venom and Eddie just watch as the host and symbiote argued out loud between themselves, the sound of sirens growing closer.

 _“V, we need to leave as well.”_ Eddie says inside his mind to Venom, the female symbiote shoots a tendril up towards the ceiling, attaching it next to the opening venom caused in the skylight. The feminine figure pulls its self up into the air and disappears out the skylight, venom follows quickly behind. Now it was a game of cat and mouse as Venom chased the other symbiote over the roof tops, trying to catch up but she was just a bit to fast for him. Venom could tell the other symbiote was toying with him, keeping her pace just slow enough that they wouldn’t lose each other. She was leading him out of the city towards the trees, reaching the trees the female symbiote disappears into the tree line.

“V, stop this could be a trap.” Eddie says out loud, Venom stops just at the edge of the trees. Eddie was right why did he follow her all the way out here.

 **“Your human is smart, too bad you’re not.”** A feminine growl echos from with the trees, this makes Venom put his guard up. He was to lost in the thought of finally being able to mate with someone here on earth, he didn’t even think that they would be hostile. A object suddenly comes flying at Venom from within the trees, moving to dodge it a large tree branch crashes into the ground where Venom was standing, splintering into hundreds of pieces from the force is was thrown. Venom lets out a deep vibrating growl of anger, the female figure emerges from within the trees keeping her distance from Venom as he seemed unpleased with a log being thrown at him. They stare each other down Venom’s anger showing on his face as the female razor sharp fangs pull to a smirk.

 **“Well this was fun, but we have places to be. until next time.”** The symbiote growls in a seductive tone, pushing off the tree behind her to leap into the air, she try’s to jump over Venom, Venom jumps up into the air and grabs her mid air and throws her to the ground. Using such force her body causes a small crater in the dirt and a dust cloud to form around it. Venom lands back on the ground next to the crater, large fist flys out through the dust cloud hitting Venom square in the face forcing him to tumble backwards. A loud beastly growl echoes through the trees, causing birds nesting near by to fly away. The female symbiote flicks her arms causing the dust cloud around her to dissipate, as she beings to advance towards Venom who is laying on his back from being punched with such power. The symbiotes liquid tendrils form a blade on her right hand and raises it above Venom.

“M, NO!” The sweet feminine voice from inside yells “Just leave them.” the symbiote stops with a confused look on her face.

 **“But why child?”** The symbiotes tone is angry, Venom and Eddie could see she was ready to kill them.

“Because I said so, that’s why!” The voice from inside snaps, the symbiote just growls in displeasure as the blade disappears from their hand. “Good, now lets go.” a tendril flicks from their hand as they disappear back towards the city. Venom staggers to his feet slightly dazed from the powerful punch.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Eddie questions, just as confused as Venom from the events that just unfolded.

 **“I don’t know, but they are both females, Eddie.”** Venom snarls,

“So. What’s that got to do with anything?”

**“We can finally mate”**

“Thats all you think about, mating and eating.”

**“We share the same thoughts, Eddie. Its all you think about to.”**

“Whatever man.” Eddie snaps, venom just chuckles because he knew he was right, “Lets head home, I know a guy who could get me the footage from the bank, maybe we will get lucky and see who the woman is under the parasite.”

Eddie lets out a whine of pain as Venom punches him in the stomach from the inside,

 **“SHE IS NOT A PARASITES!”** Venom growls in anger, Eddie knew Venom hated that word.

“Ok, sorry. The woman behind the symbiote.” Eddie apologies, Venom just growls and heads back towards city.

*

Landing in an alleyway the liquid skin forming your body slowly retreats back into you as you step out on to the street, blending in with the people around you. Walking through the crowded streets you make your way to Chen’s to get some chocolate to tie the hungry beast inside you over till the morning. Midnight was the name of the symbiotes that shared your body, well shared is kind of stretching it. She just moved in one day and never left, you didn’t mind though the strength and abilities she gave you were amazing. You were backpacking through Malaysia when what you thought was a alien spaceship crash landed near by, you heading out to see what is was and thats when you stumbled upon this puddle of purple goo. It was squirming in pain like it was slowly dying, you got closer to have a look when it suddenly sprung out at you, clinging to your body as you tired to fight it off but she was stronger than you. Consuming your body, two become one, Midnight had snuck on to the probe that had kidnapped 4 other symbiotes from there home comet. When she entered earths atmosphere her body began to die, unable to process the oxygen around her, she slowly started to died until you stumbled upon her. It was nothing but sheer luck that you happened to be there and you two have been together ever since.

Midnight needed to eat human organs to live, if she didn’t her body would begin to eat yours to survive which would result in both your deaths. So you set some ground rules, she could eat anyone you deemed evil or just a waste to the world. She could control your body and read your thoughts but you didn’t mind and you two worked well. Together you were like vigilantes in the night, saving those who were to weak and punishing the bad people how you see fit. Moving from city to city you didn’t want to stay anywhere to long and draw attention to yourself. You would bartend at local bars, anywhere that didn’t play loud music and would take anything from anyone Midnight would eat to get by, it was a simple and happy life you got to travel and see new places, meet new people and than kill them if you wanted. You didn’t even know there were other symbiotes on earth, Thinking Midnight was the only one. You had heard rumours since coming to San Francisco about a strange black beast roaming the streets but you thought they were just that rumours, you never thought it would be another symbiote and human bonded together. Remembering the voice that come from within the symbiote, that deep raspy human male voice sounded so familiar but you couldn’t figure out where from.

 _“Did you know there was another symbiote on earth?”_ You question Midnight in your mind,

**_“I knew others were brought to earth, i just didn’t think they survived the crash. I only survived because you happen to stumble upon me.”_ **

_“Maybe, we should find out who they are?”_

**_“Maybe, you should of let me kill them.”_ **

You just shake your head in response as you push to door to Mrs Chens corner store, it was close to your apartment and Mrs Chen always kept to herself so it made coming here a lot easier. Making your way down the aisle you head to the section where the chocolate is kept, reaching the shelf you scan the range of treats trying to find something to carve Midnights hungry. Even though she had just eaten a whole human, Midnight was a bit of a glutton and chocolate was a great way hold off her carvings. The door bell rings as someone enters the store, you can hear the chattering of the people as they enter.

“Did you hear the bank almost go robbed tonight but when the police got there all the robbers body’s were ripped to shreds, blood and gusts everywhere” one of the people say.

“I bet it was that black demon thing that has been running around the city.” The other replies as they make there way past the shelf you were standing behind, you hear Midnight growl internally. She was pissed someone else was getting props for her kill, she was a bit of a gloater as well, always bragging about ripping peoples heads off with one hand like I hadn’t just watch it through the same eyes she did. Grabbing 2 chocolate bars you head to the counter, trying to get out before these people piss Midnight off anymore and she loses her cool. Standing in line behind 2 other people you wait to be serve, the door bell rings again as someone else enters the store.

“Hey Mrs Chen.” a raspy male voice calls out. A familiar scent follows with it, the same scent you had smelt when the other symbiote crashed through the roof of the bank.

“Hey Eddie.” she replies from behind the counter as she begins to serve the person in front of you.

 _ **“Child?”**_ Midnight growls

 _“Yeah I can smell it”_ looking over your shoulder as a large man in a hoodie passes behind you, freezing in his steps and taking a deep whiff of the air around him. You knew he could smell you too, symbiotes noses were stronger than any blood hound here on earth and they could remember any scent they had already smelt. The man turns his head towards you and you quickly turn back to face the counter so he could not see your face, his foot steps echo as he continues down the store. Watching him out of the corner of your eye, you couldn’t see his face as it was hidden by his hoodie. he goes to the same shelf you had just been at and grabs a handful of chocolate bars, you knew every well why he was buy so many. The another person in the store lines up behind you as the man in the hoodie makes his way back to the counter, lining up behind the person behind you. You step up to the counter to be served, placing the chocolate bars on the counter you give Mrs Chen a smile.

 ** _“Child?”_** Midnight growls internally

“Just these tonight?” Mrs Chen questions

 ** _“CHILD?”_** Midnight growls again slightly louder

“Yes thanks” you reply to Mrs Chen ignoring the growl beast in your minds, Mrs Chen starts scanning the chocolate bars.

 ** _“CHILD?!”_** Louder once again, you try ignore her voice ringing in your mind.

 ** _“Y/N!”_** She snaps

“WHAT?” You yell out loud, which makes Mrs Chen and everyone else in the store look at you with confused faces. Looking away embarrassed everyone goes back to what they were doing, you hear a slight chuckle coming from behind you, That asshole was laughing at you embarrassing yourself.

 ** _“The mirror.”_** Midnight snarls in your mind, looking up behind the counter you see the security mirror Mrs Chen had to see the whole store and in it you can see the reflection of Midnight, the person behind you and the large black symbiote behind them. You were right it was the same one from before, handing Mrs Chen the money you tell her to keep the change. Grabbing the chocolate bars off the counter you hurry out the store, throwing your hood over your head as you reach for the door. Stepping out on to the street you walk past the large window front of the store, glancing back in you see the man standing just back from the counter staring at you. Your face turns to shock as you recognise the man under the hood, it was the famous journalist Eddie Brook. He gives you a smile with a wave, you quickly pull your hood down over your face to hide it and hurry down the street.

“Shit, shit, shit.” you say as your pace beings to quicken, bobbing and weaving through the people on the street, you turn into an empty alleyway, which is a shortcut back to your apartment.

**_“What is it, child?”_ **

“That was Eddie brook, he is a journalist who has taken down tones of corrupt corporations.” moving quickly down the dark alleyway “He can find out info on anything or anyone, we need to get out of town before he finds us.”

 **“To late.”** A deep voice snarls from above you, looking up you see a large black figure falling towards you. Before you can react It wraps your body in its black liquid tendrils and pins you to the ground, it’s razor sharp teeth just centimetres from your face dripping strings of salvia onto your cheek. You struggle to try and get away but to no avail, the tendrils wrapped around your body begin to tighten squeezing you harder, forcing your eyes closed as you let out a whine of pain. Midnight try’s to take over your body but is unable to from the tight grip squishing your body, the sudden feeling of something like rough sandpaper strokes across your cheek causing you to open your eyes. The black symbiotes tongue was running over your cheek, lapping at the drool it had dripped onto you.

 ** _“You taste as sweet as you smell.”_** the beast snarls flicking its tongue back into its mouth. you struggle trying to get away again but the tendrils just tighten again pushing you harder into the concrete, making you cry out in pain again.

 **“And you make lovely sounds, you will make a perfect mate.”** Running its tongue over your cheek and down the nap of your neck, Your cheeks begin to turn red as the feeling of its rough tongue on your exposed skin sends a tingling sensation between your legs. Pushing you thighs together trying to get rid of the feeling between your legs, the black creatures feels you do this and lets out a deep chesty growl of pleasure. It’s tongue runs back up your neck, across your cheek and just slightly brushes against your bottom lip before flicking back into its mouth.

“Let me go!” You demand, struggling to break free. Trying to grab the tendrils wrapped around you but the liquid like skin just runs between your fingers, you can feel Midnight trying to break her way through the symbiotes skin as it hold you down.

 **“Don’t you mean us, let us go?”** The beast growls still only centimetres from your face, its milky eyes narrow and its teeth pull to a grin waiting for a response. Suddenly the feeling of Midnights skin consuming you beginning at your feet as she slowly moves up your body, the other symbiote doesn’t seem to of notice Midnight beginning the transformation so you just smirk in response.

“Fine, let u **s go!”** Your voice changing from yours to Midnights as you Change into Midnight bulking body, breaking free of the tendrils that held you down and pushing the black beast back. Midnight jumps to her feet, grabbing the beast by the shoulders she slams him into the brick wall and pins him down with all her strength, now both symbiotes are face to face. Their milky eyes glaring at each other as they let out a snarls with each breath, drool dripping from their razor sharp teeth.

 **“If you ever lay a hand on her like that again, I will kill you!”** Midnight snaps with a deep snarls, her grip on his shoulder tightens as her talons disappear into his black flesh. The beast lets out a deep growl of annoyance and pain as he tries to push against midnight to break free of her grip, to which she sends a swift knee straight into his stomach and pushes him back against the wall. She lets out a snarl and snaps her jaws at him as drool flicks from her teeth, **“Can I kill them now, child?”** Midnight questions.

“Hmmm... maybe” your voice echoes out from with Midnight.

“Hey wait, wait V was just playing around.” Eddie’s voice comes from with the black beast. “Weren’t you V?”

 **“I just wanted to mate.”** V reply’s in a sheepish growl.

 **“Ha, like we would ever mate with a pair of losers like you.”** Midnight laughs, V lets out a sadden groan.

“M, there is no need to be so harsh.”

**“Quiet child, I know impure thoughts you had when they licked your neck.”**

“M!” You shout, to which Eddie lets out a chuckle and V lets out a deep growl of approval. “Jeez, boundaries we talked about this.”

 **“Its not my fault you have such dirty thoughts.”** she snaps.

“Doesn’t mean you have to tell them about it and yes it is. Its your fault I haven’t gotten laid in ages, you always try to eat the guys afterwards.”

 **“That’s your fault for picking such tasty losers.”** you and midnight were to busy arguing between yourselves you didn’t notice one of V’s tendrils sneaking behind you, it suddenly wraps around Midnights throat and throwing her back into the wall behind her. V’s massive muscular body pushed against Midnights holding her into the brick wall, his liquid body begins spreading out over hers and the wall behind to make sure she couldn’t move.

 **“We wouldn’t be afraid if you tried eat us afterwards.”** V chest vibrates against Midnights body, it is so strong you can feel it in your core. Midnights eyes narrow as a grin pulls at her lips, her tongue slowly rolls out from inside her mouth as drool drips from the tip of it. V’s eyes follow her tongue as it flicks in the air, Midnight runs her tongue across the front of her teeth before stretching it out and running it gently down V’s cheek to his chin. V lets out a deep pleasurable groan as Midnights tongue runs back up his cheek and begins down the nap of his neck, flicking with each movement her tongue continues down to his shoulder. V’s milky eyes are closed as he enjoys the pleasure of her tongue against his skin,

 **“We are glad your not afraid,”** Midnight purrs as she moves her faces closer to the area of V’s shoulder she is licking, dragging her teeth across his skin hard enough to cause the liquid like skin to pull with them. Midnight gives the area a slight nip with her teeth, V arches his head back and lets out vocal snarl of enjoyment. **“Because we are finished with you.”** Midnight lunges her teeth so deep into his shoulder you hear Eddie cry out in pain as the smell of iron feels the air, this causes V’s tendrils to retreat from the wall and him to step back freeing Midnight. Midnight then jumps in the air and kicks V with such force it causes him to roll backwards cartoon style a couple times, before they can even figure out what is going on Midnight disappears into the darkness. As Midnight Climbs over the rooftops towards your apartment, you both hear a deep angry animalistic scream echoing through the night. You knew full well that sound had come from the symbiote know to you as V, you couldn’t believe Midnight had seduced him to get him to drop his guard. She was always on your case about doing to same thing, how degrading it was. Midnight climbs the side of your building, making sure not to do any damage to the brickwork, popping open the window she slinks inside. Changing back into your human form you closes the window and curtains behind you, checking to make sure you weren’t followed. going to the fridge you grab a can of beer and slump into the couch, you let out a sign. Cracking open the can, you drink half of it in one mouthful. We would have a couple days before Eddie brook would find out where we lived, it should be enough time to get out of town before they find us.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling back to his feet Venom scans the alleyway looking for the symbiote who just manipulate him, seeing nothing in sight venom lets out an angered beastly scream that echos through the whole city. He can feel the pain coming from Eddie, the symbiote had sank her teeth so far in she pierced Eddie’s shoulder.

**“Are you okay, Eddie?”** Venom questions in a worried tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine just a flesh wound. Nothing you can’t heal” Eddie reply with a slight chuckle.

Venom begins taking large strides of anger down the alleyway, his pace quickening with each step before leaping onto the side of the building and climbing to the top. Reaching the top of the building Venom begins scanning the area for the symbiote known as M, seeing something move atop one of the buildings in the distance Venom takes stride. leaping furiously from building to building.

“Whoa, V calm down.” Eddie can feel Venoms rage burning inside, when he lands on top of another building Eddie pulls back to stop him from continuing on.

**“What are you doing Eddie? We need to find them.”**

“And do what exactly?”

**“Kill them!”** Venom says in a deep angry snarl,

“What, you don’t want to mate with them now?”

**“They hurt you, Eddie”**

“It’s just a scratch and we did kind of force ourselves onto them. So, in every right they were just defending themselves.”

**“They embarrassed us!”** Venom snaps

“Oh, so this is really about your hurt pride, not me?”

Venom just growls and looks away, Eddie just laughs.

**“We can’t just let them get away with that, we need to find them.”**

“You’re right about that, that is why I took this.” Eddies hand pokes out of venoms chest holding a credit card like object, it was Y/N’s drivers license. “I took it when you had her pinned to the grounded, it has their address on it.”

**“Well lets go kill them.”**

“Ah, not so fast there big fella.” Eddie holts Venom in his movement, “I’m interested in finding out more about them first, like how did they find each other? I thought only 4 of you had been brought to earth.”

**“So what, we are going to stalk them?”** Venom questions.

“Something like that.” Eddie chuckles.

*

The next morning you awake to the sound of something crashing in the kitchen, opening your eyes you see a long purple tendril stretching out of the bed and out the door. Giving it a tug you yell out to Midnight.

“What the hell are you doing?”

**“Looking for those chocolates we brought last night.”** Midnights voice snarls from the kitchen, letting out an annoyed groan you throw back the sheets and get out of bed. Making your away into the open kitchen/living room of your apartment, you walk over to the pile of clothes you had taken off last night after getting home. Picking up the jeans you pull the chocolates bars from the back pocket, which causes your wallet to fall out as well.

“Here!” You snap gesturing the chocolates to Midnight, “why the fucking hell would they be in cupboards?” Midnight retreats some of her tendril back into your body as she comes closer to your, taking the chocolates from you, she give you a toothy grin.

**“Don’t get lippy with me, child!”** Midnight snaps, eating one of the chocolate bars in one bite.

“Well, I’m sorry next time I will be sure to put the chocolates in with the pots.” You yell sarcastically, bending down and picking up your wallet. Midnight just growls annoyed at your tone, Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Midnight retreats fulling into your body as you make your way over to the door. Who could it be, it was 7 in the morning, why would someone be knocking on your door so early. Reaching the door.

“Who is it?” You ask through the door, as it didn’t have a peephole.

“Hi, I found your license in an alley near by and I just wanted to return it.” A muffled voice answers through the door, looking at your wallet in your hand, you open it to notice you license was missing. Shit, it must of falling out somehow when you were fighting with that other symbiote, throwing your wallet on the counter you unlock the latch on the door you open it to see who was standing on the other side. A shocked expression comes over you face when you see Eddie brook, the host to the other symbiote standing in your apartment hallway. You thought you at least had 2 days before they found you, that son of a bitch pickpocketed your license to find you.

“Hi” he says with a boyish smile and a wave, in a panic you slam the door in his face and lock it. Shit, shit is all you can think to yourself as you panic rushing around your apartment, trying to think of what to do.

“I just wanna talk.” Eddie says through to door, “We wont hurt you.”

**“Speak for yourself.”** V growls just loud enough for you to hear it,

“Sshh!” Eddie hushes to the symbiote, then nothing but silence

_“What should we do M?”_ You question to Midnight in your mind,

**_“Let them in.”_ **

_“What?! Why?”_

**_“So we can kill them. we can’t do that in the hallway, someone might see us.”_ **

“Look i know it’s weird us just turning up here but I was hoping we could talk, thats all.”the voices muffles through the door again, maybe Midnight was right maybe we should kill them. Eddie was obvious good at his job he did take down the life foundation after all, so no matter where we run they would probably track us down. Letting out a deep breath you make your way back over to the door, unlocking it again you begin to open it. Opening it slowly to reveal Eddie still standing there, you don’t say anything to each other you just gesture for him to come inside. He just smiles with a nod and steps inside, once he is far enough inside you close the door and lock it. Standing with your back turned to Eddie you stare at the door for a second, you hear him place something down on the counter. bringing your hand up to your chest Midnights tendrils stretches out forming a blade. Within a split second you turn around, grabbing Eddie by the collar of the leather jacket he is wear, you slam Eddies whole body down onto your kitchen table. straddling over his hips to pin him down, as you hold the blade to his throat and stare daggers at him. your faces are so close you can feel his breath on your cheek.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t cut your head off and feed it to M?” You snap tightening your grip around his collar, Eddie is laying on his back with you sitting over his lap, he puts his hands up in a defensive position.

“Like I said I just want to talk and I brought bagels, if that sweetens it.” Eddie gestures his hand towards the counter where two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag sits, you turn your attention back to Eddie who is just giving you the same boyish smile he did when you opened the door.

**“We do love bagels.”** Midnight growls from within, you and Eddie both just let out a laugh at Midnights response. Then silence fills the room as your eye lock with eddies, you two just stare at each. After a few second you blink and look away, the blade retracts into your hand and you let go of eddies collar. Pushing yourself up you lift your leg from over Eddie and stand back up, straighten your clothes. Eddie sits up on the table, jumping off onto his feet, he pulls his leather jacket to straighten it and lets out a breath. Running your eyes over Eddie you see he looks just like he did on tv and in the articles of his you had read, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey T-shirt on underneath, denim jeans with a pair of black and white sneakers, his hair was messy and he had stubble all over his chiseled chin. Your eyes move all the way up his body till they meet his, he was smiling at you, his eye occasionally darting down to your cleavage. Maybe you should of got dressed before you let him into your apartment, you were still wearing your pyjamas which was a oversized tank top with large straps that just covered your breasts and a pair of small shorts that were a little to tight. You wrap your arms around yourself, feeling self conscious from his wandering eyes. Seeing this Eddie clears his throat and averts his gaze.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” You question tilting your head a little, Eddie just laughs.

“Really?” He raises an eyebrow. You knew very well what he wanted to talk about, it was the only reason he was in your apartment. He wanted to know about midnight and you were curious about his symbiote V but you weren’t going to give him any info without getting any in return.

“You’re the one who came to my apartment, after you stole my license to find out where I lived might I add.” You snark in return, Eddie puts his hand into his pocket, pulling out your drivers license and handing it to you.

“Uh... yeah, sorry about that.” He says with a slight chuckle as you snatch it from his hand, turning your back to Eddie you walk over to the counter where you had put your wallet, you put your license back in. Turning around your meet with Eddie looking you up and down with lustful eyes as his teeth sink into his bottom lips, Midnight lets out a deep growl from within.

**“Don’t even think about it!”** She snarls,

“Sorry.. I...uhh.” Eddie clears his throat ”Sorry.” He looks away, embarrassed he had been caught staring. You just smile and shake your head in response.

“Take a seat.” you gesture towards the chairs around table that you had thrown Eddie onto. “And ill be right back.” You move past Eddie through the lounge room to your bedroom, closing the door behind you. Looking for some clothes to get changed so Eddie’s eyes would stop wandering, you hear a deep voice mumble softly for in the kitchen.

**“Nice one, Eddie.”**

“Sshh” Eddie reply’s in an angry tone, you cant help but laugh at how much their relationship was just like yours and Midnights.

  
Sitting at Y/N’s kitchen table Eddie glancing around the apartment, it was a lot nicer than his. No cracks in the wall, unstained carpet and no leaking taps in the kitchen. He also notices that you didn’t have a lot of personal items, there where no photos hanging on the wall, no added touches to the apartment it was almost like you had just moved in, there wasn’t even a receipt or a letter stuck to your fridge. The furniture looked as though it was here when you moved in, the only noticeable sign that anyone lived in this place was the blanket on the couch and a pile of clothes next to it. Eddie could see you were very neat and tidy, not a slob like him and Venom.

After a few minutes of waiting the door opens and you walk out dressed in different clothes, Eddie felt bad for making you feel uncomfortable with his staring but he couldn’t help it. The way you pressed your body against his as you sat on him on the table sent a burning sensation through him, like a jolt of electricity had just surge between to two of you. He could see the curves of your breasts through the top you were wearing when you stood up, it didn’t help that Venom was purring internally at the sight as well. When you walked over to put your license way he got a glimpse at your ass in those tight shorts, the way they gripped tightly showing off the definition of each cheek, he had to bite his lip to fight the urge not to purr himself.

You were now wearing a maroon coloured dress with a white collar, a lot like the one Wednesday Adams wears just a different colour. It showed of your figure every nicely, Eddie could see every curve as you made your way over to the table, You also had black stockings that were slightly see through and a pair of black heels, you had braided your hair to one side and had a small amount of makeup on with a beautiful dark red almost blood red shade of lipstick, that made Eddie want to kiss your lips. Eddie watched as you run your hands down the back of your thighs to pulling your dress underneath the back of your legs, before you took a seat on the chair across the table from him. He hand you a cup of coffee with a smile,

“I’m wasn’t sure how you like your coffee so I just got black, hope thats okay.”

“That’s actually how I like it.” You say smiling in return as to take the cup from his hand, Venom takes what you said as a sexual innuendo and lets out a deep pleasurable groan, a surprise look pulls on Eddies face as he looks away shocked at the noise Venom had made, Eddie was sure you heard it too.

“Everything okay?” You question tilting your head trying to meet his gaze, Eddie clears his throat and just gives you a nod not letting his eyes meet yours. You just lets out a small laugh which draws Eddie’s attention,

“What?” He questions with a curious look on his face, he watches as your lips puck as if you were trying not to laugh, bringing your hand up to cover your mouth your eyes avert from Eddie abruptly.

“What?!” He question again this time in a more curious tone, your eyes squint shut as you are trying not to laugh. You let out a breath and turn your gaze back to Eddie, who is just staring at you with a strange look on his face.

“What’s so funny?” He raises an eyebrow in curiosity,

“Nothing.” you say waving him off with redden cheeks,

“What did she say? I’m assuming M is a female.”

“Yes, she is a female and trust me you don’t want to know, it would hurt your feelings. She can be real a bitch sometimes.”

**“I can hear you, child. If anyone here is a bitch, it is you.”** M growls as Y/N flinches and lets out a hiss out pain,

“You are okay?” Eddie reaches his hand for out you before realising what he is doing and pulls it back, he gives you a worried expression as you face cringes in pain.

“All good, someone just thinks my kidney is a chew toy.” You say emphasis on the ‘someone’, M just lets out a deep vibrating chuckle.

“I know the feeling, V does the same thing all the time.” Eddie says with a chuckle.

“Is V short for something?”  
  
Suddenly a black tendril appears from the side of Eddie’s neck, morphing into the face that had pinned you down in the alleyway last night. Give you a tooth grin as his milky white eyes narrow,

**“It is short for Venom.”** the tendril say in deep growling voice, **“And what is M short for?”** He questions. There is nothing but silence Eddie and Venom can see you are talking to M in your head,

“Stop being difficult and just come out.” You snap, M lets out a displeased growl, as a purple tendril appears from under Y/N’s braided hair. It slowly forms into a face one a lot like Venom’s just more feminine looking, giving Eddie and Venom a unpleased look.

**“It is short for Midnight.”** she growls in a causal tone.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N and Midnight” Eddie offers you his hand to shake, Y/N takes it giving it a firm shake.

“Nice to meet you to, Eddie and Venom.” Eddie gives you a shocked look, “what?” You question

“You know my name.” He says in a surprised tone,

“Well yeah, your Eddie Brook. The one journalist who isn’t afraid to reveal the truth behind big corporations and now I know why you aren’t afraid.” You say nodding towards Venom who is still sticking out of Eddies neck, a smirk pulls on Eddie’s lips

“You sound like a bit of fangirl.” His tone is smug as he crosses his arms and leans back in the chair, he softly runs his tongue in between his lips as your cheeks begin to redden.

“I do enjoy your work.” You avert your gaze lifting the coffee cup to your lips as you speak, you take sip and sit it back down. “And I heard Venom say your name.” you say trying to gain some pride back.

Eddie lets out a chuckle, he could see what he had said embarrassed you. Eddie was surprised at how well you four were getting along, Venom was so pissed after last night, he was ready to kill these two but now he was calm and purring gently on the inside. He honestly thought your symbiote was going to be hostile towards them but she was calm as well, Eddie didn’t know what she was saying in your mind but the expression you both had was not giving off any indication of becoming violent.

“So, how did this happen?” Y/N asks pointing between Eddie and Venom, you was asking how Eddie meet Venom. Should Eddie tell you about the life foundation and everything that really happened or should he lie, Eddie didn’t know if he could trust you, he wanted to. The way you two had hit it off so far was amazing, Eddie had never told anyone except Anne about Venom but she was no longer a major part of Eddie’s life. To have someone who knew what he was going through, to be able to talk to someone and have them understand is just what Eddie needs right now. Eddie’s picks up the cup in front of him and takes a sip.

_**“Tell them, Eddie.”**_ Venom growls internally

_“You sure?”_ Eddie questions back,

**_“Yes.”_ **

Eddies eyes meet yours and a gently smile pulls on his lips, “Its a long story actually but seeing as your my biggest fan I’m sure you know all about the life foundation.” Eddie chuckles, you just click your tongue and roll your eyes at his comment.

“I wouldn’t say your biggest fan.” You smirk “and only what I have read, they were doing some kind of human testing, weren’t they?”

“Not just any kind, they were testing hybrid bonding.” Eddie tells you all about what had happened with the life foundation, how they were the ones who sent the probe into space and kidnapped 4 symbiotes, Venom being one of them. He tells you about the experiments the life foundation were doing on humans trying to make hybrids and how people died when the symbiotes rejected the host, How he had tired to help Skirth stop Drakes mad plans but she died after being exposed to a symbiote and about Maria who was Eddie’s friend. He goes into more detail about how him and Venom bonded and how they escaped the life foundation. He even tells you the embarrassing stuff like Venom making him eat a chicken carcasses from the trash. Eddie had never told anyone so many details about what had happened to him not even Anne but he felt at ease with you, like he could tell you anything. When Eddie begins to mention about Riot, one of the other symbiote who were brought to earth, Midnight lets out a deep displeased growl.

“I’m guessing you know him?” Eddie questions, the purple tendril coming from under Y/Ns braided snarls and shows a lot of teeth.

**“Yes, unfortunately I do.”** Midnight growls **“What happened to him?”**

**“We killed him.”** Venom purrs.

**“Ha, good riddance”** Midnight gives Venom a toothy grin who returns with one, they both let out a pleased growl. You and Eddie both shoot sideways glances at the tendrils coming from your necks, they seem to like each other they were staring at each other with grinning teeth and soft eyes. Eddie turns his attention back to you, your still looking at Midnight with a soft smile on your lips.

“How did you two meet?” Eddie questions, turning you attention back to Eddie.

“It’s not as extreme as how you two meet.” You tell Eddie about how you were backpacking through Malaysia when the probe crashed, how you stumbled upon Midnights goo form, how you to bonded and the rest was history.

“If only I had checked the probe, the other symbiotes..” you trail off averting your gaze as your face saddens, you felt terrible about leave them but midnight said no one could of survived the crash. If the atmosphere didn’t kill them the fire burning in the wreckage would of, if only you had checked you could of helped them. The terrible things that Eddie and the symbiotes went through, the others suffered and died because you took Midnights word that they couldn’t of survive. Eddie can see you becoming upset, he knew you were blaming yourself for what had happened to the other symbiotes. He places his hand gently over your hand you have around the coffee cup in front of you.

“Don’t blame yourself, how were you to know.” He voice is soft as he speaks, you look down at his hand on yours. It was so warm, even warmer than the coffee in the palm of your hand. you give him a weak smile in response, Eddie brushes his fingers softly across the back of your hand. “Beside if you found them I wouldn’t of meet Venom.” Eddie says with a smile trying to reassure you that what happened wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t of possible known the other symbiotes survived their biggest weakness is fire after all.

“I guess you right.” Smiling a little more happier this time, Eddie brushes his fingers across your hand one more time before pulling his hand back to the cup in front of him.

“I’m always right.” Eddie jokes pulling the cup to his lips as he give you a smirk, you just laugh and shake your head in response. He takes a sip from his cup before places back on the table, “so, how long have you been in town for?” Eddie questions as he curiously looks around your apartment.

“2 weeks, we never stay anywhere for very long.”

“How come?”

You tell Eddie how Midnight could be a real glutton so staying in one area for to long would draw attention and you wanted to avoid what he went through, the being experimented on. You told him about all the places you had traveled since meeting Midnight, you would only travel anywhere you didn’t need to take a plane to get to, as symbiotes other weakness was high decibel sounds, like the roaring of a plane engine. You had traveled almost around the whole country and was running out of places to go, you never went to small towns as the populations were to small for Midnight to feed without drawing attention. So you stuck to large populate cities with high crime rates, no one would notice a few low life criminals missing and if they did they probably wouldn’t care.

“How long are you planning on staying in town?”

“Not sure yet, we were planning on leaving today.”

“Because of us?” Eddies questions, you just nod in response. You were unsure how Eddie would react to finding out there was other hybrid, he was well connected so if he wanted to he could of outed you to the world, not that you believed he would because you could just out him too but you couldn’t be sure.

**“You don’t have to run from us, kitten. We wont hurt you.”** Venom growls playfully.

**“We weren’t running and don’t call us kitten!”** Midnight snarls as she snaps her jaws, to which you nudge her with your head.

“Be nice” you order, Midnights milky eyes narrow as she snaps at the side of your cheek. piercing the skin with her razor sharp teeth, a small trail of blood runs down your cheek. You flick your fingers at Midnight who dodges and gives you a toothy grin.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asks in a worried tone, as the blood trails down your neck.

**“She’s fine.”** Midnight growls, rolling her tongue out of her mouth. Running it down the side of your neck she licks up the trail of blood, dragging her tongue from your neck to your cheek and over the wound to heal it. You bite your lip at the sensation of Midnights tongue on your neck, trying not to let a moan at how good it felt. Eddie and Venom watch as Midnight licks the side of your neck, Eddie can feel himself becoming aroused at the sight of Midnights long tongue running over your skin and the way you bit your lip didn’t help.

**_“Mmm, Look at them Eddie.”_** Venom moans internally, Eddie’s jeans start to become tight as one Venom’s tendrils stroke at him. Eddie flinches slightly at the feeling as he stares at Midnights tongue flick from your cheek back into her mouth

_“Stop it!”_ Eddie voices loudly in his mind, which makes Venom retract his tendril.

Y/N clears her throat and looks away with blushed cheeks, it was easy to see she was turned on by what Midnight had done and they could smell the pheromones coming off her.

“Sorry about that.” You’re still looking away, embarrassed that you had let Midnight do that in front of them.

Eddie pulls at jeans trying to loosen them,“it’s fine.” he chuckles feeling just as embarrassed as you did, awkward silence filling the apartment as you and Eddie can’t make eye contact with each other, the sexual tension in the air grows stronger. After a few minutes of silence and embarrassed glances Eddie opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything his phone rings from his pocket, pulling it out Eddie reads the name it was Anne, why was she calling they hadn’t talked in months.

“Sorry, I gotta take this.” Eddie says standing up from the table with his phone in his hand, Venom retracts back into Eddie neck.

“Of course.” you nod with an awkward smile, you can see a slight bulge in his jeans as he make his way over to the door and steps out into the hallway. When the door closes behind him you let out a breath of embarrassment.

“What the fuck m? Are you trying to embarrass me?” You snap, midnight just chuckles.

**“You saw the bulge they had, there is no need to be embarrassed, child.”**

“I thought you didn’t want to mate with them.”

**“It’s called playing hard to get, maybe you should try it sometime.”** You turn to face the tendril sticking from the side of your neck and stare daggers at her. How dare she imply you were easy, you hadn’t had sex with anyone for almost a year now because of her. she would try and eat anyone you slept with afterwards, she was like a mantis or a black widow trying to kill the mate the second you were done.

“Bitch.” you hiss at her, she snaps at your face making you flinch back. You and her butt heads and stare each other down, the sound of the door closing snaps you and Midnight out of arguing. Eddie walks over to the table and stands next to you.

“Sorry. Somethings come up, I gotta go.”

“It’s ok.” you say standing up from the chair and turning to face Eddie, even in heels you only reached the bottom of his chin.

“Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?” Eddie asks in an eager voice, “We would like to get to know you more, both of you.” Eddie looks between you and Midnight

**_“Say no.”_** Midnight orders in your mind,

“Dinner sounds great.” You blurt out before Midnight forces you to say no.

“Great, my place 8 o’clock?” Eddie hands you a piece of paper with his address and phone number on it, taking it you give him a girlish smile.

“8 o’clock” you say with a nod, agreeing to the time and place Eddie had set, he gives you a big smile as his eye dart between your eyes and lips. You just smile up at him as he smiles down at you, standing there just staring at each other for what felt like eternity.

**“Eddie.”** Venom growls, this makes Eddie blink and clear his throat.

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” Eddie makes his way over to the door, reaching for the handle he turns and gives you a smile before leaving your apartment.

The purple tendril extends from your neck to in front of your face, Midnight gives you as unpleased look with a head shake.

“What?!” You snap

**“You should of said no, now we look to easy.”**

“It’s just dinner” you roll your eyes at Midnight, turning on your heel you head into the bedroom. Midnights tendril stays in the kitchen reaching for the bag of bagels Eddie had left, she takes one out and takes a bite.

**“Just dinner.”** Midnight chuckles to herself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, enjoy 😊.

**“Just pick something!”** Midnight snarls as you try on the tenth set of clothes. You are trying to pick an outfit for your dinner with Eddie, you wanted to go casual but not to casual as it was only dinner, nothing else.

“Fine.” You spat in return annoyed Midnight is trying to rush you. She didn’t want to go tonight she felt we are playing it to easy, she thinks we should toy with them a little first. Pulling a dress out of your wardrobe and putting it on, it is as off the shoulder blue skin tight but not to tight dress that reaches just below the knee and has a slit up one legs. Checking yourself out in the mirror your happy with the results, slipping on some heels and checking your hair and makeup one last time you give a nod of approval you head out the door. You walk to Eddie’s apartment as it was only a couple blocks away, it was a lovely night clear skies and the night air is warm on your skin. Making your way to Eddie’s apartment you pass a bottle shop, you decide to grab a bottle of wine, you can’t turn up empty handy. Reaching Eddie’s apartment building you check the piece of paper Eddie had giving you to make sure you are at the right place. Knocking on Eddie’s door you can hear them moving around behind it.

**“Their here!”** you hear Venom say excitedly. You can help but smile at how happy he was, Midnight lets out groan.

_“give them a chance, M.”_ you say internally, after a few seconds the door flies open. Standing there is Eddie with a massive smile on his face, you can’t help but run your eyes up and down him. He cleaned up really well, he is wearing button grey down shirt with black jeans and a clean shaven face.

“Hey, you came.” Eddie smiles, he looked so happy to see you, it was really nice it had been ages since you went on an actual date, not that this is a date its just dinner.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we.” You smile. Eddie runs his eyes over and stopping at your cleavage, he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and lets out a deep breath. Eddie just stares at you taking in every detail of your body, looking at your lips Eddie licks his. We stand in silence in the doorway to Eddie’s apartment for a few seconds, you clear your throat and raise an eyebrow which makes Eddie blink.

“Oh, sorry. Please come in.” Eddie says stepping aside so you can enter his apartment, entering Eddie’s apartment you see it is set out like yours but not as well maintained.

“Thank you.” You smile as Eddie closes the door. “I brought wine, I hope you drink it.” You hand the bottle towards Eddie.

“I will drink pretty much anything.” Eddie chuckles taking the bottle from your hand. “I’ll grab some glasses, please make yourself comfortable.” Eddie gestures towards the couch in his living room.

Moving to the living room you can feel Eddie watching you, as you make your way to the couch your heels clicking on his wooden floor. Swaying your hips sensually as you walk, trying to be sexy as you can but you probably look like an idiot. You hear a deep seductive grumble coming from the kitchen, maybe you are pulling off the sexy walk. Sliding your hands down your thighs as you sit down, crossing your legs and rest back on the couch. Eddie comes to join you on the couch with two glasses and an open bottle of wine, pouring a glass he hands one to you. Caressing your fingers across his as you take the glass, Eddie lips turn to a smile when he feels you do it.

“You look absolutely stunning.” Eddie says softly running his eyes over your body, Venom lets out a grumble agreeing with Eddie.

“Thank you.” You say with blushed cheeks, maybe you are a bit over dressed for just dinner.

“I hope you don’t mind, I order takeout for dinner. I am not much of a cook and I didn’t want to poison you.” Eddie chuckles.

“That’s okay, I’m not much of a cook either.” You giggle taking a sip of your wine.

**“She is a terrible cook, I can’t even stomach her food.”** Midnight comments snidely, Eddie and Venom both let out a laugh.

“HEY!” you snap playfully, “My cooking isn’t that bad.”

**“Sure, child. Whatever you say.”** Midnight chuckles, Eddie and Venom are both still laughing. Giving Eddie a playfully tap on the chest with the back of your hand, he shoots you his classic boyish smile before taking a sip of his wine.

“So, what else are you terrible at?” Eddie jokes licking the taste of wine from his lips, putting his arm over the back of the couch and shuffles closer to you.

“I’m the best at everything.” You smirk smugly before taking a sip of wine, Midnight lets out a deep chuckle from within at your smugness.

“Everything?” Eddie says raising an eyebrow curiously and shuffling closer to you again, licking his lips looking down at you with sultry eyes.

“Yep, everything.” You say in a deep seductive tone as you raise an eyebrow. The sexual tension is growing in the air as you and Eddie stare at each other, his eyes darting between yours and your lips. Eddie shuffles closer again closing the gap between us, his chest was heaving as he stares at you. It was easy to see he was trying to hold back Venoms animalistic instinct, the smell of testosterone fills the air as Eddie’s breathing becomes deeper. Eddie drops his hand from the back of the couch and moves it towards your cheek, but before he can reach you there is a knock on the door that draws both your attentions.

“That must be the food.” Eddie says standing and making his way to the door, you let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

**_“Just dinner, remember child.”_** Midnight growls internally, she could feel you becoming aroused just from a few flirty comments.

_“Come on, M. Look at him.”_ You say turning towards the door, where is standing with his back to you. _“He is gorgeous, and don’t pretend your not interested in Venom.”_

**_“I have no interest in that loser.”_** Midnight groans defensively, you just laugh and shake your head. You knew she liked Venom you could read her thoughts and feel her feeling, she was starting to warm up to both of them but liked Venom more.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie questions in a curious tone as he stands over you, You were to distracted to notice he had moved back from the door.

“Uhh..” you stutter nervously unsure how to answer his question, “Nothing.” you look away embarrassed taking a sip of your wine. Eddie just chuckles and sits back down next to you with a bag of food, sitting the bag on the coffee table Eddie unpacks the takeaway containers.

“I hope you like Chinese.” Eddie smiles handing you a container of food with chopstick.

“I love Chinese food.” You take the container and sit your wine glass down on the table in front of you, Eddie tops up both your glasses before sitting back on the couch with you.

“So, tell me more about yourself, what do you do for work?” Eddie questions making himself comfortable before digging into his food. You tell Eddie about your job as a bartender, working anywhere that doesn’t play loud music. Eddie askes you more questions trying to get to know you better, he asks about your family, where you are from and how you ended up in San Francisco. You felt really relaxed and comfortable talking with Eddie, he was sweet and funny which made him easy to talk to. Venom stayed quiet the whole time he never showed himself or said a single word out loud, Midnight on the other hand would make snide comments towards both you and Eddie but you both just laughed and brushed her off. You and Eddie talk for hours about pretty much everything and anything that comes to mind. A bottle of wine, some Chinese food and many hours later,

“Wow, it’s past midnight.” Eddie says looking at the watch on his wrist, you had no idea how late it was you were to caught up with getting to know Eddie.

“I should be going, it’s late.” You smile standing from the couch which Eddie does the same.

**“Can we walk you home?”** Venom finally speaks with a deep rumble from Eddie’s chest.

**“Yes, you can.”** Midnight replies before you can say anything, your face pulls to a surprised expression. You thought from all the snide comments and unpleasant growls that Midnight didn’t like them, but you could tell she had a little crush of Venom. You felt Midnight become excited when Venom finally spoke, maybe she wanted to talk to him but was to shy to say anything. You and Eddie leave his apartment building and head to yours, walking side by side down the street. It is still a beautiful night clear skies with warm night air, a few people walking the streets and enjoying the night life. Making it a couple blocks you hear a loud scream, both you and Eddie stop in your tracks and look around for where it was coming from.

“This way.” You yell running towards the scream with Eddie in toe, coming to an alley you find four men surrounding one woman. Her shirt was rip and she looked terrified, you knew exactly what they were trying to do to her and it made both you and Midnight furious. “HEY!” you shout getting the attention of the four men, Eddie was hiding behind the wall so the men couldn’t see him.

“Look what we have here boys, she must want to join the fun.” One of the men joke as one grabs hold of the women and the three walk towards you.

“Trust me, you boys couldn’t handle my concept fun.” You smirk stepping towards them, they all just laugh as they walk towards you.

“We’ll see about that.” One of the men says, when a loud thud sounds from behind the man holding the woman draws their attention. It was Venom landing behind them, he had climbed up the build to get behind them so there is no escape.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” they scream.

**“We...are Venom.”** He purrs pause slightly for dramatic effect.

**“And we are Midnight.”** Midnight snarls making them turn towards you, you had transformed in to Midnight when they were distracted by Venom. Nothing but panicked screams fill the alleyway, as Midnight and Venom make easy snacks of three of the men, making sure the woman got away safely. One of the men manages to get away, running down the street for his life.

**“Whoever catches him wins.”** Midnight growls playfully before shooting a tendril up towards the roof pulling herself up and running across the roof tops after the man. Venom lets a chuckle with a tooth grin and follows in pursuit, you may be faster but they know the city better. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop following the man as he runs for his life, he runs into a nearby park. Looking back Venom is nowhere to be seen, Midnight grins thinking she is to fast for him but when she turns back to the park she sees Venom swinging into the park. What the hell, how did they get in front of us without us noticing. Letting out a growl Midnight quickens her pace hurrying to the park, surrounded by trees she can hear Venom chasing the man in the distance. Following the sounds Jumping off trees to move quicker, Midnight comes out into an opening to find Venom hold the man who is crying by the throat in the air.

**“We win.”** Venom grins showing all his teeth, he then devours the crying man in one bite. **“So, what do we win?”** Venom closes the gap between him and Midnight.

**“What do you want?”** Midnight purrs seductively as Venom stands just inches from her, bringing his hand up he rubs his chin as if thinking. A massive grin pulls on Venom’s face and he drops his hand from his chin, wrapping an arm around Midnight’s waist and pulling her body against his. Midnight doesn’t resist and she says your easy, cupping the back of Midnight’s head Venom pulls her in for a kiss. Forming lips over their razor sharp teeth, Venom kisses Midnight hard and passionately. Running his tongue over her lips asking for access, which Midnight grants their long tongues intertwining with each other. Both bodies slowly transform becoming into their human forms, till its you and Eddie passionately and lustfully locking lip and rolling tongues with each other.

Your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down to you, Eddie’s arm is around your waist and the other on the back of your head pulling you to him. A soft moan escapes your lips into Eddie which makes him smirk, moving his lips across your jawline and down your neck. You tilt your head so Eddie can get at your neck better, more moans escape your lips and before you knew it Eddie lifts you up making you wrap your legs around his hips. The rough bark of the tree scratches the exposed skin of your back as Eddie slams you into, still kissing down your neck and exposed shoulder. You are really glad you wore the dress now and you’re glad you wore good pair of underwear. You let out more moans as Eddie’s lips travel your body, across your chest to the other side of your neck. Eddie grinds himself against you with a deep pleasurable groan, his hands cupping your ass cheeks giving them hard squeezes. Kissing up your neck across your jawline and back to your lips, letting out a moan only to have Eddie silence you by sticking his tongue in your mouth. Your hands gripping his shoulders as you grind your hips against his, Eddie let’s out a deep grunt before meeting you halfway as you grind on him again. Pulling his tongue from your mouth with a desperate gasp of air, looking down at you with hooded and lustful eyes Eddie gives you a smile. Putting you back on your feet and releasing you from his hands Eddie steps back, both your chest heaving as you stare at each other.

“Your place or mine?” Eddie smirks.

“Mi-“

**“NEITHER”** Midnight snarls cutting you off before you can invite Eddie back to yours,

“M, n-no” Eddie can see try to fight it but to no avail Midnight takes over your form. Shooting a tendril into the trees and pulls herself way. “I’M SORRY, EDDIE. I HAD A GREAT TIME, I’LL CALL YOU.” You call out your voice getting quieter as Midnight forces you way, leaving Eddie standing there. He gives you a awkward wave goodbye as Midnight disappear into the trees, a tendril forms from Eddie’s neck into Venoms face.

**“Nice one, Eddie. You ruined our chances to mate.”** Venom snarls snapping his teeth at Eddie.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You are the one who started this, I told you not to kiss them” Eddie snaps back. “But...I am glad you did.” Eddie smiles touching his lips that still tasted like you, a mixture of wine and Chinese food with a subtle hint of mint, even Venom found your taste delicious. Venom just chuckles at Eddie’s school boy crush ways, Venom had to admit he had a thing from Midnight. She was feisty, strong and a symbiote, everything Venom was looking for in a mate. He just need to win her over and Y/N as well, but she seemed to like both Eddie and Venom already. 

 

*

  
“What the fuck hell was that, M?” you snap as Midnight climbs through the window to your apartment.

**“We are not sleeping with them on the first date!”** Midnight snarls in response.

“Then why let Venom kiss you? And you say I’m easy.” You chuckle but that chuckle turns in a yelp of pain as Midnight bites your liver.

**“You are easy,”** Midnight snaps **“And I told you it’s playing hard to get, give them a taste and they will come begging for more.”** Midnight purrs.

“You have real dominatrix complex, M.” You giggle. Midnight just hums in agreement, you can’t help but laugh and shake your head. Hopefully your next date with Eddie and Venom won’t end so abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING⚠️
> 
> This chapter gets very smutty, dom&sub and public masturbation. 
> 
> Goes between reader and Eddie’s point of view, hope you can follow.

Reader/Midnight’s P.O.V

 

It has been two days since your dinner date with Eddie and Venom, you wanted to call them and tell them you had a great time and would love to see them again. But, Midnight hid the piece of paper with Eddie’s number on it, you tore the whole apartment apart looking for it but couldn’t find it. Midnight wants to wait a week before we call them, all part of her playing hard to get bullshit. It was getting on your nerves, you really liked Eddie and Venom and the way Midnight was acting was going to drive them away. You tried going to their apartment but Midnight would stop before you could even leave your building, she had very strong control over your body sometimes and you were to weak to fight against her.

 

WHERE IS IT?!” you yell throwing the cushions from the couch as you search for Eddie’s number. Midnight just growls a deep chuckle, you let out an annoyed groan as you rip your apartment to pieces again looking for it. You tried searching her mind for it but she is good at blocking you out of things she doesn’t want you to see. “M, seriously. Tell me where is it or no hunting for a week” you snap pulling stuff out of cupboards as you search for it.

 

 **“You are so desperate, child. If you need some relief I am more then happy to help.”** Midnight purrs seductively. A tendril appears out of your shoulder forming Midnight’s face, she drags her long tongue up the side of your neck. You stop what you are doing at the feeling of her sandpaper like tongue caressing down your neck, Midnight chuckles as she licks your neck again.

 

“Stop it.” You snap feeling yourself becoming aroused.

 

You to go back to looking for Eddie’s number, searching all of Midnight’s favourite places to hide things but you come up empty handed. The whole time you are searching Midnight is teasing you, licking and biting your neck which she knows is your biggest turn on. She is also putting dirty thoughts in your mind, memories of Eddie slamming you roughly into the tree and kissing your body. You are trying your hardest to ignore her but she knows all your weaknesses and isn’t afraid to use them. You feel a tendril sliding down your back as you’re bent over looking through the draws, still trying to find Eddie’s number.

 

“M, STOP IT.” You shout, standing up abruptly as you feel her tendril slide between your ass cheek heading for your folds.

 

 **“But why, child.”** She purr dominantly. **“You’re already turned on, I can smell it.”** The tendril between your legs slides up and down the inside of your thigh, you twitch at the sensation as Midnight makes it feel like a tongue caressing your skin. Pressing your thighs together trying to make her stop, she chuckles into the side of your neck as her teeth drag across your skin.

 

“Stop it, please.” You beg feeling the urge to give into her. She loved begin the dominate one and she knew you loved begin dominated. A few weeks after you two bonded she caught you masturbating one night when you thought she was asleep, she was very intrigued by human pleasure so she dug deep into your mind finding all your fantasies and started using them against you for her own gain. Whenever she wants you to do something you don’t want to she will try using them against you, forcing you to bend to her will.

 

 **“Do you want Eddie’s number?”** She growls making another tendril form, sliding up your stomach to your bra caressing your nipple through the fabric.

 

“Yes, I do.” You say through a pleasured breath trying your hardest to fight against her as you knew what was coming. Midnight chuckles as you can feel her trying to move your legs, you try to fight against her but she is to strong. Forcing you onto the couch, laying on your back staring at the ceiling as Midnight’s face move it front of yours.

 

 **“Let me have my fun and I will give it back to you.”** Midnight purrs running her tongue across your cheek. You whine and shake your head no trying to resist, but there is a burning between your thighs you know only Midnight can quell.

 

“No, you can do this ev- AHH” Midnight interrupts you by caressing her tendril between you soaking folds. “M, STOP!” you yell so loud you’re sure everyone in the building complex heard you.

 

 **“Do you want his number or not?”** Midnight growls in a deep demanding rumble. Running her tendril between your folds making you moan. **“Mmm, you’re already so wet, child. You must want it really bad.”** Midnight licks down your neck as her other tendril plucks your nipple through the fabric of your bra. You try pushing her away but she bond your hands above your head, stopping you from fighting back.

 

“Midnight, please.” You beg just above a whisper.

 

 **“That’s right, say my name.”** Midnight taunts rubbing your clit as more tendrils spread across your legs forcing them open. She really did have a dominatrix complex and you are very submissive, you loved begin dominated and Midnight knew it. **“Give in, child. You know you can’t resist.”** Midnight purrs in your ear as you pull against her opening your legs.

 

With one flick of her tendril deep and hard against your clit, you cave giving into her. Your legs stop resist allowing her to spread you open across the couch, your arms stop trying to pull free from her bonds above your head.

 

“Ah... Fu.. Fuck.” You manage to moan as a tendril pushes past your soaking lips into your entrance the second your body gives into her, she starts a slow teasing pace taunting you as she likes. Pushing in deep then pulling all the way out, flicking your clit then pushing back in. She keeps this up until you are bucking your hips begging for her to stop teasing, holding your hips down she keeps teasing you. “M, please. Stop toying with me.” You beg between moans

 

 **“Mmm, that’s it. Beg.”** Midnight rumbles sending the vibrations all over your body.

 

“Please!” you beg a desperate moan as squirm trying to get some realise. Midnight chuckles at your plea, she stops teasing as starts a steady pace as she penetrates you while rubbing small circles on your clit. Moans of lust and pleasure escape your lips but are soon silenced by Midnight stick her tongue in your mouth, intertwining it with yours before sticking down the back of your throat making you gag.

 

 **“Suck it.”** Midnight orders in growl, begin the obedient little sub you are, you follow her orders. Sucking on her tongue as she rolls it in and out of your throat, making you gag every now and then. Tears prick your eyes and saliva runs past your lips as it’s forced out of your mouth. The swelling in your stomach grows as your pussy clenches around Midnight’s tendril as it thrust into you, your legs begin to shake as you try to force them closed to fight the feeling building between your legs. Feeling this Midnight chuckles and quickens her pace, forcing herself deeper inside you hitting that perfect spot. Few more deep thrust sends you over the edge, clenching hard around Midnight and sinking your teeth so hard into her tongue you taste the sweet iron of her blood.

 

“AHHH... FU..KK..M.” you choke through a strained scream, you are sure the whole of San Francisco heard you.

 

Fingers and toes grip the couch as you scream from your realise, Midnight rides you through but doesn’t stop till you are slumped breathless on the couch. Your eyes are teary, your cheeks are wet with saliva, your hair is a mess and your panties are soaked as Midnight retreats into your body. Laying on the couch chest heaving as you come down from your high, legs muscles still twitching from the pleasure.

 

“Thanks, M. Now I have to change my underwear.” You laugh as she had done all of that without taking a single piece of clothing off. “Now, where is Eddie’s number?” you order.

 

She had her fun now its her turn to keep up the end of the deal, letting out a groan of annoyances a tendril shoots from your shoulder to the light cover on the roof. Pulling the piece of paper from the side of it and bring it down to you, really she was hiding things in the light covers now. You can’t help but chuckle, it is the last place you would of looked. Giving you the piece of paper you, checking to make sure she isn’t tricking you she had done that before. You grab your phone off the coffee table next to you, this time you put the number in your phone which you should of done in the first place.

 

 **“Do you smell that, child?”** Midnight questions quietly, taking a deep breath a familiar scent of testosterone fills the air. Pressing the dial button on your phone and wait a second, the sound of a ringtone plays from the other side of your front door.

 

“Uh, shit.” And the sound of something dropping echoes in the hall, jumping from the couch you reach the door and swing it open to find Eddie on the other side. He was hurrying to zip up his jeans while trying to pick up his phone that was ringing off the floor, you clear your throat which startles him. In a panic he looses his balance falling on his ass on the floor, a hand on his crutch trying to hide his unzipped jeans and cheeks as red as a tomato. You hang up the phone so the ringtone stops playing as you stare down at Eddie with a massive smirk, It was obvious what he was doing but how long had he been outside your door.

_____

Eddie/Venom’s P.O.V

 

 _“V, stop.”_ Eddie orders internally as Venom forces his down the street. _“She said she would call.”_

 

 _ **“It’s been two days, Eddie. Be a man and go take what you want.”** _Venom snarls as he takes control of Eddies legs forcing him to walk to your apartment. Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about you for the past two days and it was driving Venom insane, he asked Eddie why he wouldn’t just come see you and he said he didn’t want to seem desperate and scare you off. But Venom could tell you like Eddie and he knew Eddie liked you, he had been pleasuring himself to the thought of you. He couldn’t concentrate on work because of you, he got lost day dreaming about you during an interview. He nearly burnt down the apartment cooking because he could stop thinking about the way he kissed you. Venom had enough if you weren’t going to call Eddie, Venom would make Eddie come see you and he really wanted to see Midnight again. To be honest Venom found himself thinking about her, the way they worked together to help that woman. How Midnight ripped those men to piece so majestically and made a game out of chasing the one that got away, even giving him a prize when he won.

 

 _“V, stop. You are going to ruin everything. They will think we are stalkers.”_ Eddie begs as Venom makes him enter your apartment building. Eddie tries to fight against Venom’s control but to no avail, reaching your floor Eddie begs and pleads for Venom to stop. Eddie resists as hard as possible as they walk to your door, but they stop before knocking when they hear Y/N pleading for Midnight to stop. 

 

“Stop it, please.” Y/N begs

 

 **“Do you want Eddie’s number?”** so that’s why hadn’t called Midnight was being stubborn.

 

“Yes, I do.” Y/N says through a pleasured breath, hearing this makes Eddie’s body feel hot.

 

 **“Let me have my fun and I will give it back to you.”** Midnight taunts and Y/N lets out a soft whine that makes Eddie’s body shiver. He had an idea of what you two were doing and knew they shouldn’t be listening

 

 _“V, we should leave. This isn’t right.”_ Eddie says internally knowing he will hate himself later but he wasn’t the type of guy to peep on others, sometimes.

 

“No, you can do this ev- AHH” Y/N moans which makes Eddie’s pants grow tight. Y/N yells at Midnight to stop, it was clear now what she was doing to you and Venom was picturing it very vividly.

 

 ** _“Mmm.. Listening to them, Eddie.”_ **Venom purrs as tendril strokes at Eddies already half hard cock making him groan.

 

_“Stop it, V. We needed to leave.”_

 

 **“Do you want his number or not? Mmm, you’re already so wet, child. You must want it really bad.”** All Eddie can hear is Y/N moan in pleasure, Midnight was forcing her to do this to get Eddie’s number back. The idea of what Midnight is doing to you makes Eddie grow harder, his pants are starting to become restricting as Venom teasing him along with your sounds. You begging Midnight pushes Eddie over the edge, he couldn’t leave now he needed to know what you would do to get his number back. Midnight keeps toying with you and you keep begging, the sounds of your begs makes Venom sound a rumble of pleasure through Eddie’s whole body. Before Eddie knew it he had unzipped his pants and is leaning on the wall next to your door with his cock in hand.

 

“Ah... Fu.. Fuck.” Y/N chokes out a moan which makes Eddie start stroking himself. There he is in the hallway of your apartment building pleasuring himself to the sound of Midnight pleasuring you, and it was all so you could get Eddie’s number back. You must really like him and Venom to go through this just for a phone number.

 

 _ **“They want us, Eddie. Let’s go in there and take them.”** _ Venom rumbles as one of his tendrils assist Eddie in his stroking.

 

 _“Shut up, V. I can’t hear.”_ Eddie snaps as he tries to silence his grunts and groans so you don’t hear him.

 

 **“Suck it.”** Midnight orders then the sound of Y/N gag echoes from your apartment, this makes Eddie quicken his pace, Venoms tendril covers Eddie’s mouth to silence his moans. Closing his eye he listens to the sounds coming from inside your apartment, Eddie can hear that you are getting close and so was he. Venom rumbles sending vibration through Eddies body causing him to grow closer to his orgasm, from the sounds you were making you are about to cum.

 

“AHHH... FU..KK..M.” Y/N strains through a scream, this was enough to push Eddie over the edge. Sinking his teeth into the tendril across his mouth, closing his eye as a grunt chokes barely audible from his throat. Venom wraps himself around Eddies throbbing cock to catch his mess, Eddies legs twitch as he leans breathless cock still in hand on the wall next to your door.

 

“Thanks, M. Now I have to change me underwear. Now, where is Eddie’s number?” Y/N says. Venom retreats into Eddie’s body, Eddie cant help but picture how your soaked panties would be just so you could get his number. When suddenly his phone begins to ring from his pocket, pulling it out but it slips from his fingers to the ground with a thud.

 

“Uh, Shit.” Eddie says out loud by accident, he knew you would of heard it and his phone ringing. In a panic Eddie stuffs himself back into his jeans and tries to pull the zip up, all the while his phone is ringing and he is trying to pick it up. The sound of Y/N clearing her throat makes Eddie turn around abruptly, loosing his balance falling on his ass as Y/N stares down at him with a smirk.

 

“Hey Eddie, I was just calling you.” You smirk down at him, his face was red and flustered, the smell of testosterone fills the hallway but you could tell who it was coming off and why.

 

“I-I wasn’t... I wasn’t doing what you think.” Eddie stutters defensively. He looked completely helpless, he was no longer the suave talking player he usually is.

 

 **“What do we think your doing?”** Midnight purrs teasing poor Eddie in this awkward situation, zipping up his jeans Eddie gets to his feet.

 

“Nothing, I was doing nothing.” Eddie says trying to hold himself up high showing no embarrassment.

 

 **“Uh huh.”** Midnight taunts.

 

 **“What were you two doing?”** Venom asks bluntly trying to turn the embarrassment on to you two. Which works your cheeks turn bright red, you didn’t even think about them listening to you. Eddie chuckles seeing the tables have turned but Midnight is as quick as ever.

 

 **“What we do in our apartment is our business, we don’t do it in public like you two.”** Midnight snips in defence, Eddie turns red with embarrassment again. You and Eddie lock eyes and burst into laughter, you are both two embarrassed to do anything else.

 

“So, was it worth going through all that just for my number?” Eddie asks smirking at you and mister suave talker is back, you just giggle and nod to embarrassed to reply. Eddie clicks his tongue before as massive smile pulls on his face, he was as smooth as ever even after something that should be mortifying.

 

 **“Dinner, tomorrow night. Here eight o’clock.”** Midnight says before making you step back and closing the door in Eddie’s face. Eddie blinks when the door slams in his face, but he can’t help but smile he got a second date with you even after what just happened.

 

“M, that was rude.” Eddie can hear Y/N say on the other side of the door, but Eddie knew Midnight was showing him and Venom she was in charge. That this whatever this is, will move at whatever pace she sets. Eddie and Venom are both fine with that as long as they get to see both you, picking up his phone Eddie begins to leave your apartment building. He realises he never said yes to yours well Midnight’s dinner date, it was bit of a shock when Midnight invited them she must be warming up too them. Eddie decides to send you a text in regards to dinner.  

 

_‘Dinner sounds great, I’ll bring the wine. And really, I was doing nothing. I swear. ;P’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatched Venom and it made more thrister then ever. 
> 
> Kudos and.comments are loved ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Standing in the liquor store Eddie never released there was so many kinds of wine, he was more of a beer man but Y/N seemed to like wine and Eddie wanted to impress you. He had been in this store for over twenty minutes now trying to decide what kind to buy, maybe he should just buy a bottle of whiskey and hope for the best.

_**“The red one, Eddie. Get the red one, it looks like blood.”** _

_“But which one, there’s like a hundred different types.”_ Eddie looks between the two bottles he is holding, he needed to decide or they were going to be late.

“I would go with that one, that’s if you want to impress her.” A familiar male voice says pointing to a bottle in Eddie’s left hand, turning his head he is met with Dan, his ex Anne’s new boyfriend. Seeing Dan Venom internally lets out deep grumble of displeasure, he wanted to eat Dan the first time he met him but Eddie wouldn’t let him.

“Uh, thanks. I don’t know what the difference is.” Eddie says with an awkward smile, putting the bottle in his right hand back on the shelf.

“Anne said you were always at bad picking wine.” Dan jokes, Eddie just smiles trying to hide how uncomfortable he is. Dan is a good man and good for Anne but that doesn’t mean Eddie likes being around him. Dan realises what he said has made things awkward. “Well, have a good night.” Dan smiles patting Eddie on the shoulder as he walks away.

_**“You should of let me eat him, Eddie.”**_ Venom growls. Eddie just nods in agreement and heads to the counter to pay for the wine. Making to your apartment Eddie can hear the sound of soft music coming from the other side of your door, Eddie knocks on your door and after a few seconds it opens. You are standing on the other side in a beautiful short strapless black dress with high heels that accent your legs nicely and a smile on your face, a deep rumble echoes from Eddie’s chest at the sight of you, he is not sure if it came from him or Venom, maybe a mix of both.

“Hey, Eddie, Venom. Come on in.” You say moving aside so they can enter your apartment. You eye Eddie as he steps inside, he is wearing a dark blue button down with black jeans, he cleaned up so well.

“Thanks, brought the wine like I promised.” Eddie smiles handing you the bottle of wine as he steps into your apartment, you take the bottle closing the door.

“Thank you. Please, make yourself at home.” You gesture to the couch in the living room.

Eddie moves into your living room, making himself comfortable on the couch. You move to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine, grabbing two glasses you join Eddie on the couch. Pouring a glass you hand it to Eddie, he smiles taking the glass from your hand. Taking a sip of his wine Eddie watches as you lean forward pouring yourself a glass, his eyes run your body from head to toe. Eddie’s eyes wander up your long smooth legs stopping at your thighs, the way the dress curves tightly around your thighs makes Eddie lick his lips.

**“Mmm, delicious.”** Venom growls loudly. You turn to Eddie who has a surprised look on his face, he knew Venom was talking about you.

“The wine, the wine is delicious.” Eddie says quickly. You give him a soft smile with a giggle, you lean back on the couch and take a sip from your glass.

“Yes, it is. Good choice.” You lick the taste from your lips and sitting your glass down on the table. “I ordered Thai for dinner, I hope that’s okay?”

**“Can we have you instead?”** Venom says with a deep groan.

“V!” Eddie yells in shock at Venoms forwardness. Eddie turns to you with a look of complete embarrassment “I-I’m so sor-” Eddie begins to apologise but is suddenly cut of when your lips are pressed against his.

Your eyebrows pull up in shock as your lips crash against Eddie’s, it wasn’t you who moved your body, it was Midnight. She didn’t even give you time to process what she was doing before you could taste Eddie’s lips. Something about Venoms comment made her lose it, she practically jumped them. Breaking your lips from his, Eddie looked just as surprised as you. You open your mouth to apologise but before you can Eddie puts down his wine glass so fast he nearly knocks it over and runs his finger into the back of your hair, pulling you in for deep hard passionate kisses that leave you breathless. His finger scraping softly across your scalp as his tongue caresses your lips, parting your them Eddie pushes his tongue into your mouth and intertwines it with yours. You run your hands up his chest, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pull him to you more. Things are becoming hot and heavy very fast but are soon interrupted when there is a knock at the door. Venom and Eddie both let a deep groan of annoyance at the sound, you reluctantly pull your lips from his. You both just stares at each other with heaving chests, red swollen lips and hooded eyes of lust. Another knock at the door breaks the trance, biting your bottom lip you move to open the door.

_**“Don’t ruin it this time, Eddie.”**_ Venoms says internally as Eddie watches you move to the door.

_“You are the one who nearly ruined it with you ‘can we have you instead’ comment.”_ Eddie snipes back at the beast in his mind.

**_“Is that why they kissed us.”_** Venom says smugly. Eddie could feel Venom grinning like he is the whole reason you kissed him.

_“Wow, M.”_ You say as you hand the delivery guy the money for the food. “Keep the change.” You smile to the delivery guy and close the door. _“Why don‘t you just jump them next time?”_

**_“Don’t tempt me, child.”_** Midnight reply’s. You don’t know why you are surprised, she wouldn’t stop talking and thinking about them after yesterdays incident.

_“Oh, so you like them now.”_ You taunt Midnight. She lets out an annoyed groan because you knew she did, that was the whole reason she invited them to dinner.

Making your way back over to the couch, you can feel Eddie’s eyes following you. Eddie watches as your hips sway as you walk back towards him, he has swallows the drool building in his mouth. Sitting back down you put the bag of food on the table in front of you, turning to Eddie who is just staring at you.

**_“Kiss them again, Eddie.”_** Venom orders.

Eddie shuffles across the couch getting closer to you, lifting his hand he brushes loose strands of hair behind your ear. His hand caresses down your skin to your chin, tilting your head up slightly Eddie places a soft peck on your lips. It is a very sweet and gentle act which causes you to blush and Midnight hum in approval. Eddie’s hand trails from your chin to the back of your head, pulling you towards him and consuming your lips. Kissing you hard and deep as his finger comb gently through your hair, making a soft moan escapes your lips.

**“Food is getting cold.”** Midnight says. You and Eddie part as you both chuckle at Midnight, licking your bottom lip you give Eddie a girlish smile. **_“Not yet, child.”_** Midnight growls internally letting you know she is in charge.

“Right..uh.. dinner.” You stammer. Listening to Midnight you unpack the food and hand a container to Eddie, topping up both your wines you both sit back on the couch. “So, how is work?” You ask casually trying to break the sexual tension. Eddie chuckles and tells you all about the new story he is working on, you can’t help but smile at the passion Eddie shows when he talks about his career. He must really like his job and he is really go at it too.

Over dinner you four talk about everything and anything that comes to mind, you felt so comfortable with them like you could tell them anything. Venom keeps dropping flirty comments which makes Eddie flush with embarrassment. To your surprise Midnight doesn’t get snippy when he does, she actually likes the attention and is happy to finally have another symbiote to talk too. You don’t have to fear Midnight losing her shit and trying to kill them, even if she did they would be able to fend her off. You could really get use to this, it’s been so long since something felt so natural and normal. After meeting Midnight that was something you never thought you would feel again, but talking with Eddie, someone who knows just what you are going through made you feel normal, like you are just human.

A few Hours and a bottle of wine later, you and Eddie are sitting comfortable close together on the couch. Eddie is telling you about Venom scaring his neighbour because he wouldn’t turn down his shitty music, Venom scared him so bad the poor guy moved out the next day. You just laugh, if that was Midnight she would of just eaten the guy.

“You have a beautiful laugh.” Eddie says in a low soft voice.

It makes you turn away and blush like an embarrassed school girl. Eddies hand suddenly caresses your cheek making you look at him, giving you a soft smile he leans towards you. Your eyes flutter closed as Eddie’s lips press against yours, he starts out with soft light pecks as his hand trails from your cheek to the back of your head. His kisses become more lustful and hard, his hand grabs a handful of you hair pulling your lips deeper to him. Intertwining tongues as soft moans escape your lips, your hands scrap up his chest.

_“M?”_ You question wanting things to go further with Eddie, but you know she might not let you.

**_“Fine.”_** Midnight growls.

You push him back into the couch and straddling yourself over his lap, Eddie’s hands run up your thighs and rest on your hips. You cup his cheeks and crash your lips against his, kissing him hard as his hands rub down then up your thighs, pushing the skirt of your dress up. His fingertips trail across your skin to the back of your thighs, he hooks his hands under your thighs and stands up, lifting you up as if you weigh nothing and making you wrap your legs around him. He carries you towards your bedroom door, not breaking his lips for yours the whole time. Pushing your back into the closed door and holding you there, Eddie reaches around trying to find the doorhandle. Find it he pushes the door open so hard it hits the wall, carrying over to the bed Eddie lays you down and crawls over the top of you with his hand still on your thighs. Kissing along your jawline his lips moving down to the nape of your neck, the sound of your soft sighs and moans fill the room.

**“Mmm, such sweet sounds, kitten.”** Venom purrs. Eddie’s hand moves up your waist towards your chest, bunching the fabric of your dress as his hands drag along your body.

Midnight lets out a groan of annoyance at Venom calling us kitten, but you kind of like it. Midnight didn’t like that you were letting them take charge, she liked being carried to bed but now you are here she wants to be the boss. Grabbing Eddie’s collar she makes you roughly flip him over, pushing his back into the mattress and straddling over his waist. Sitting up on him you slowly unbutton his shirt, Eddie’s hands caress your thighs as he stares up at you with a heaving chest and sultry eyes. Pulling his shirt open to reveal his well toned chest, you and Midnight let out a hum of approval at the delicious sight before you. Leaning down you place a soft kiss above his bellybutton, then another and another moving up slight each time. Eddie’s eyes flutter closed and a soft groan escapes his lips, Midnight’s tongue suddenly replaces yours and beings dragging up Eddie’s stomach.

“Fuck.” Eddie inhales sharply through gritted teeth at the feeling of the rough tongue on his skin. Eddie’s hands drop from your thighs to grab fistfuls of the sheets underneath him, it was taking everything in Eddie’s power to hold Venom at bay. Venom didn’t want to waste time with foreplay, he just wanted to mate and all the teasing you and Midnight are doing wasn’t helping, it was riling Venom up more. Midnight’s tongue drags over Eddie’s chest towards his neck, Eddie’s head falls to the side as her tongue flicks over his throat and gives his pulse a hard nip, Eddie’s knuckles turn white as he grips the sheets harder. A deep growl echoes from Eddie’s chest as Venom wants to come out and play.

Your fingers trail lightly down Eddie’s body reaching the waistband of his jeans, you find the button and zipper. Undoing them you caress your fingertips across the sensitive skin above his pelvis, making his muscles involuntarily flinch under your touch. Feeling them squirm makes Midnight chuckle smugly, she loved being the dominant one but how does another symbiote feel about being dominated. Eddie didn’t seem to mind but you could see he was struggling against Venom, Midnight saw it too and wanted to see how far she could push them. Standing up you seductively reach around the back of your dress, pulling the zipper down, you let it fall from you body and pool around your ankles.

Eddie watches you the whole time, your dress falls from your body, revealing a black lacy strapless bra and matching panties. Eddie’s eye widen and a deep growl leaves his throat at the beautiful sight before his very eyes. Eddie hadn’t had sex with anyone since bonding with Venom, he was afraid Venom would hurt any woman he brought to bed but he didn’t have to worry about that with you. You have Midnight and Eddie knew Midnight could handle Venom if he gets too out of control, that didn’t mean Eddie wanted to let him loose though. But Eddie might not have much choice in the matter, he wouldn’t be able to hold Venom back much longer, especially if you keep teasing him they way you are. You climb back on top of him, continuing where you left off. Midnight’s rough tongue lapping at his neck, your soft fingertips teasing his skin, it was all becoming to much. The feeling of your teeth scrapping across the flesh on his throat again makes he lose it, he couldn’t hold Venom back anymore.

You are abruptly picked up, flipped over and dropped, you let out a playful squeal as you bounce a couple times when hit the mattress. Eddie stands up hurrying to kick off his shoes as he nearly rips his shirt pulling it off his shoulders. From the look in his eyes you don’t think Eddie is in control anymore, all the teasing must of pushed him too far. Midnight decides to let them take charge and see what will happen, she can tell that’s what you want, she will let you have your fun but she will stop it if they do something you both don’t like. Once his shoes are off he pushes his jeans down letting them drop around his ankles, stepping one leg out he kicks them off the other, sending them across the room. Climbing back on top of you in nothing but his boxer, Eddie’s lips clash with the skin on your chest, leaving saliva from sloppy kisses all over you. His hands run up your body to your breasts, caressing your nipple through the material of your bra. Reaching underneath you he unhooks your bra and pulls it from your body, tossing it across the room.

His lips move down your chest to your bare breast, taking a nipple between his teeth and lapping at it. Making you moan and arch your back off the mattress, a hum of satisfaction rumbles from Eddie’s mouth against your nipple. His hands caress down your body, reaching your hips, his fingertips loop under the waistband of your underwear, tugging at them roughly asking for permission to take them off. Kicking your high heels off your feet and planting you feet on the mattress, you lift your hips off the bed so he can pull them off. Sitting up Eddie pulls off your underwear and carelessly throws them over his shoulder, he sits back an admires the naked form in front of him. Venom had never seen a naked human woman in the flesh before, the only ones he had seen was from the dirty videos Eddie watches and this was definitely better than any video.

Staring up at Eddie or Venom, your not to sure who is in control as he stares down at you with hooded eyes of lust. He suddenly pounces on you making the bed creak underneath you, groping at one breast as they take the other in his mouth roughly sucking, lapping and biting at your flesh, almost tearing it

_“Take it easy, V. We don’t want hurt them.”_

**_“Quiet, Eddie.”_ **

It was easy to see it is Venom in control now, it was like all of Eddie’s human instincts are gone and replace with nothing but animalistic need. His hand drops from your breast to rid himself of his boxers, stroking his half hard cock as he laps at your nipple.

“Oh...fuck.” You moan throwing your hands above your head, grabbing at the mattress and arching your chest into his mouth more.

**_“See, they love it.”_** Venom growls in pleasure. Lifting your knees he positions himself between your legs, you bite your bottom lips as his finger strokes up your soaked heat. You lets out a gasped moan when a finger pushes gently inside you coating itself with your slick. **“You’re so wet, kitten.”** Venom purrs.

His finger starts curling, pulling soft whines from your lips. Another finger is added gaining another gasped moan from you, Venom purrs every time you make a sound. His lips trail down the valley of your breast, leaving small red bite marks and drool that drips from his mouth. Pulling his finger for you and replacing them with the tip of throbbing hard cock. Before he can push himself into you, Midnight wraps your legs around his hips and pulls him into you without warning. Your eyes close and mouth falls in awe with moans of pleasure at the feeling of your walls sliding around him. Once inside you it’s like Eddie took control again, his touch become more gentle, less animalistic need now he had what he wanted.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eddie curses against your skin as your tight walls clench around his hard cock. “That feels so good.” Eddie moans with a deep grunt when starts to move.

You throw your arms over his shoulder as he starts a steady pace. His pace begins to pick up, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, forcing every inch of him inside you. Your nails scrap down the skin on his back, your moans and Eddie’s grunts fill the room. His hands grip your hips, digging his nails into your flesh. The bed squeaks underneath you as his thrust pick up pace. Your breathing is becoming erratic and deep, your pussy tightens around his cock as you feel your orgasm growing.

Eddie feels you tighten around him, pushing him closer to his own orgasm. He wasn’t going to last much longer but he couldn’t leave you unsatisfied. His hand reaches between your bodies, fingers sliding between your folds as he thrusts harder into you. He starts a small circular motion on your clit drawing louder moans for you. The simulation on your clit was what you needed to push you over, your walls clench an almost vise like grip on Eddie’s cock.

“Cum for me. Cum fo **r us, kitten.”** Eddie voices changes from his Venom’s with a snarl as you tighten around them. He pounds himself into you the sound of skin on skin and mix of your moans echoes through the room.

“Oh, f..fuck!” You moan as the feeling in the pit of your stomach rises to breaking point. After a few more deep thrusts and rubbing at your clit, your nails dig into Eddie’s shoulders, your head flies back into the mattress. A loud pleasured moan, almost a scream of mixed curses and their names leave your lips as you cum around his cock.

Eddie’s thrusts become that of a wild animal, erratic, sloppy and harder. Deep grunts and growls echo from him, a mix of him and Venom. His hands griping yours hips right to the bone, his teeth bite down on your shoulder, almost drawing blood.

“Fuck! I’m gon-.” Eddie’s words catching in his throat. After aloud grunt and a few erratic thrusts, Eddie’s moans your praise spilling hot seed from his twitching cock. Once Eddie is done his body slumps on top of yours, his head falls on your shoulder to catch his breath. “That was.. Wow.” Eddie smiles through panted breaths.

You hum and nod in agreement still trying to catch your breath. After a moment Eddie rolls on the bed next to you and pulls you to his chest. He places a soft kiss on your head as you cuddle into him, his fingers comb your hair. “You’re not going to eat us now, are you?” Eddie jokes with a chuckle.

**“Not yet, we are not done having our fun with you”** Midnight snips in return. You and Eddie both just laugh as you lay there in enjoying the after high.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie awakens to sunlight shining through the edge of the curtains, the feeling of soft sheets and a warm body next to him. He was in your apartment, in your bed like he had been almost every night this past week. Turning his head to the side, he finds you curled up next him with a sheet covering your naked body fast asleep. Your head is resting on his arm with a hand on his chest, you looked so peacefully, mouth opened slightly as your chest rises and falls with the soft sound of your breathing. Eddie can’t help but smile at how beautiful you looked, he could get use to waking up like this everyday. Reaching over he gently brushes a few strands of hair out of your face, you let out a soft whine and cuddle into his side at the feeling of his fingers caressing your cheek.

 _ **“Eddie?”**_ Venom growls softly.

 _“Hmm?”_ Eddie hums a reply to the beast in his mind as he stares down at you.

_**“We can’t let them leave, Eddie.”** _

_“What?”_

**_“We can’t let them leave. They need to stay here in the city with us. They belong to us now.”_ **

_“They don’t belong to us. You can’t own people, V.”_

_**“Yes, we can. They are our mate now, Ours!”**_ A tendril appears from Eddie’s arm, pulling your body closer and stroking the side of your arm. _ **“We will kill anyone who tries to take them from us.”**_

_“Look, I want them to stay here as well but we can’t force them if they don’t want too.”_

_**“Yes, we can. We are stronger, we will make them stay.”** _

_“Is that why Midnight has kick your ass every time?”_ Eddie chuckles then flinches and lets out a hiss of pain at Venom biting down on his kidney. _“Ok, sorry. But we can’t force them to stay. You know we can’t do that.”_

 _ **“But we need them, Eddie. They make us happy, if they leave we will be sad again.”**_ Venoms tone saddens. Eddie could tell Venom was upset that you and Midnight will probably leave the city soon and they will never see you two again, it upset Eddie too. Eddie has never felt a connection like this before and it is not just because you both have symbiotes.

 _“I know, buddy. But it is their choice if they stay, not ours.”_ Venom lets out a sad whine, like an injured puppy. He knew Eddie was right, they couldn’t force you to stay. It’s not like the could kidnap you and keep you locked in the basement, Midnight would kill them before they even had a chance. But Venom couldn’t just let you and Midnight leave him and Eddie, they needed you. You made Eddie happy and to feel like he is normal again, Venom didn’t want Eddie to lose that happiness and he didn’t want to lose Midnight. He would never find another symbiote on earth, and if he did they would never be as majestic, feisty and beautiful as Midnight.

Your hand slides off Eddie’s chest as you roll onto your back and stretch, letting out a sweet sigh you open your eyes. Blinking a couple times to adjust your eyes to the light coming through the edge of the curtains. Once your eyes adjust you turn your head to see Eddie laying in bed next to you, smiling down at you like he has most mornings for the past week. You just smile back at him, waking up next to Eddie and Venom was becoming a bit of a habit, a good habit you could get use to.

“Good morning.” Eddie says in a soft raspy voice. Rolling onto his side he slides his hand across your waist and pulls you close, placing a kiss on your jawline. The stubble on his chin tickles your neck, making you flinch away and giggle playfully.

“Yes, it is.” You smile rolling onto your side to be laying face to face with him. You run your hand over Eddie’s cheek, brushing your fingers over his stubble. Eddie’s eyes keep darting down to your chest, looking down you notice your breasts are on full view. “See something you like?” You question giving Eddie a cocky smirk. A tendril appears from Eddie’s shoulder, forming into Venom’s face giving you a toothy grin.

 **“Every time we look at you, kitten.”** Venom growls cuddling into the side of you neck, dragging his teeth across your skin. His comment makes you blush and giggle, they could really make you feel special. You feel giddy whenever Venom calls you his kitten, that pet name was really growing on you and Midnight was starting to like it too but would never admit it. His teeth drag across your neck again, hard enough to pull and scratch the skin. Your eyes flutter close and you let out a moan at the feeling.

Eddie grabs your wrists and rolls you onto your back, pinning your wrists beside your head into the pillow. He positions himself between your legs, as his lips tease the other side of your neck. Eddie and Venom take in turns nipping and kissing either side of your neck, it tickles and feels nice at the same time. You squirm under them trying to break free, giggling playfully as they keep taunting you. Eddie’s grip tightens on your wrists and he pushes his body down onto you more as you squirm.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Eddie whispers against your neck, his hot breath sending goose bumps all over your body.

 **“That’s right. You belong to us now, little kitten.”** Venom growls into the other side of your neck. They both nip your neck at the same time, making you throw your head back, arch your back and moan loudly. A deep annoyed groan rumbles from in your chest, vibrating your whole body.

 **“SHUT UP!”** Midnight snarls. Eddie and Venom quickly pull away, it is kind of cute how scared of Midnight they both are. **“Some of us are still sleeping.”**

“Don’t lie, M.” You laugh. “You have been awake and enjoying it the whole time.” Your laugh soon turns into you flinching and letting out a hiss of pain when Midnight punches you in the stomach. “Bitch.” You snap through gritted teeth.

 **“You are my bitch.”** Midnight growls. You body suddenly goes tense as you and Midnight fight from control.

Your hands are thrown above your head, a tendril forms around your wrists pinning them to the headboard. She then forces you to prop your legs up and open them wide, you struggle and squirm trying to take back control. Eddie and Venom watch as you and Midnight struggle against each other, the sight before them is very arousing.

 **“Struggle all you want, child. You won’t break free.”** Midnight taunts. Looking up you see Eddie and Venom staring down at you with a look of desire and hunger, seeing this makes Midnight chuckle sadistically. **“Hmm, maybe I should keep like this and let them do whatever they want to you.”**

Hearing this Eddie and Venom eyes widen, grins spread across their faces and they nod vigorously in agreement. You and Midnight both laugh at how childish and cute they are.

 **“I think it’s breakfast time, Eddie.”** Venom turns to Eddie giving him a toothy grin.

“I think your right, V.” Eddie says grinning in return. Venoms tendril retracts into Eddie’s shoulder as he lean back over you, capturing your lips. He kisses down your jaw to your neck and moves down your body, kisses ever inch of your skin his lips can get at. His lifts your legs and kisses your inner thighs as he slides down between them, placing them over his shoulders.

You pull against Midnight’s bonds and squirm at the sweet feeling of Eddie’s lips on the inside on your thighs, you throw your head back and let out a loud gasp when a rough long tongue drags across your skin. Looking down you see Eddie smirking up at you, Venom’s tongue rolls out of his mouth and gives your throbbing heat a deep lick.

“Oh.. yes.” You moan trying to move your hips but Midnight is still holding you down.

 **“Mmm, that’s it, kitten. Moan for us.”** Venom purrs before his tongue dives into you. Lapping and thrashing at your clit, making you moan and try to fight against Midnight’s hold, you wanted to run your fingers through Eddie’s hair. Eddie’s hands wrap round your thighs and Venom pushes his tongue inside you, filling ever inch of you. Midnight lets out a deep growl of pleasure as she enjoys the feeling of Venom’s tongue and so do you, a tendril forms from your hip and entangles in Eddie’s hair as if it was your hand. Eddie hands grip your thighs tighter pushing his face deeper into you, Venom’s tongue begins twisting and turning inside you. Making you throw your head back and moan at the pleasurable sensation, you clench around Venom’s tongue which makes him move more vigorously.

“Fuck, yes.” You moan as Midnight’s tendril tug at Eddie’s hair. You try closing your thighs at your growing orgasm, only to have Midnight pull them wider apart. Your breathing becomes deep and moans grow louder, almost screams as you grow closer, your sounds entice Eddie and Venom to lick and nip at you harder. Your head hits the pillow and your back arches off the bed, a mix of yours screams and Midnight’s growls fill the whole building as you come undone. Venom’s tongue eagerly licks up your juices, while riding you through your orgasm. Your legs muscles spasm from the amazing feeling, then you sink into the mattress with panted breaths. Midnight’s lets go of your wrists and gives you control of your body again.

 **“So tasty, kitten.”** Venom purrs as Eddie kiss up your body, leaving a trail of your own juices from his chin along the way. Reaching your lips he kisses you hard, intertwining his tongue with yours so you can taste yourself.

Running your hands up Eddie’s chest to his shoulders, you grab hold abruptly rolling him over and straddling his waist. Eddie’s hands grip your hips, his fingers digging into your skin making you rock against his already hard cock. A deep grunt rumbles from Eddie’s chest at the feeling, you pepper kisses along his jawline to the nape of his neck. Eddie’s head falls to the side so you can nip and suck at his flesh, Midnight makes you suck a red mark into the side of his neck. An ownership mark as she likes to call it. Your lips caress down Eddie’s body, peppering ever inch of his skin as you move down. The sound of Eddie’s breaths and moans fill the room, it is sweet music to your ears. His moans grow louder the further you move down his body, reaching his waist you kisses and nip the sensitive skin above his pelvis, which you know drives both of them insane.

Eddie’s leg muscles flinch as you keep teasing him. Combing his fingers through your hair tugging at it slightly, trying to get you to stop teasing him. This only makes you tease him more, earning you a deep growl from Venom. You reach between your body’s you gently caress your fingers up and down his cock, lightly touching him, teasing him more. Grabbing a fistful of your hair he gives it a rough tug, as if warning you to stop teasing. You and Midnight found that Eddie and Venom were very easy to tease and taunt sexually, Midnight liked to see just how far we could push them before they would break.

 **“Kitten.”** Venom growls softly, warning you to stopping teasing them. Wrapping your hand his cock, you stroke at him earning a growl of approval from Venom. Moving your lips down to meet your hand, you lick from base to tip. Eddies gasps and curses at the sweet sensation, his fingers intertwining harder with your hair. Taking the tip in your mouth you roll your tongue around it, teasing him some more. Grunts and groans fall for Eddie’s lips, your tongue rolling and lapping the pre cum from his throbbing cock.

Suddenly Eddie’s head hits the pillow and a groan escapes his lips, the tip of his cock hits the back of your throat. Your lips drag his length from the base to tip, pulling away with a soft pop sound. Eddie is staring down at you with eyes of lust, his fingers combing your hair. Licking your lips you take the tip in your mouth again, locking eyes with Eddie as you slide your lips down his cock. Eddie’s mouth falls open and his eyes become shrouded watching you take all of him. Your tongue rolling his shaft as your head moves up an down, Eddie’s grunts and moans grow louder the quicker you move.

“FUCK!” Eddie screams in pleasure. His hands drop from your hair to the sheets beneath him, his knuckles turning white. Midnight’s rough tongue had wrapped itself around his cock, twisting and lapping around making him squirm. Midnight takes control of you, forcing Eddie’s cock so far down your throat tears prick your eyes. Holding you there as you squirm, trying to pull away from gagging. Looking up at Eddie with watering eyes and lips stretched around the base of his cock. The look on his face said it all, they loved see you like this, so helpless.

His hands let go of the sheets and intertwining either side of your hair again. Midnight begins to move your head, slowly dragging your lips up his cock along with her tongue before forcing it back into your throat. This gets a deep growl from Eddie and Venom, making her do it again and again, starting a steady pace. Eddie hands grip your hair tighter and his hips start thrusting him into your mouth. His breathing was becoming deeper, his grunts harsher as he grits his teeth. Midnight takes this as a good sign making your head bob up and down faster, her tongue twirls and grips him as he twitches in your mouth.

“Fuck, I’m cu-” Eddie doesn’t even finish speaking before his hot seed spills in to the back of your throat. He moans and curses as the last of him cum twitches onto Midnight’s tongue, with a deep breath his hands fall from your hair to his side and his body slumps into the mattress. Dragging your lips up him one more time, sucking him clean as it pops from your mouth “Holy fuck, that was.. Fuck.” Eddie says through panted breaths and wiping sweat from his forehead.

You and Midnight hum in a approval at his satisfaction, placing a kiss on Eddie’s stomach you move back to lay on the bed next to him. Snaking his hands around your waist, Eddie pulls you to lay on his chest. Placing a kiss on top of your head, his hand brushes the length of your hair tickling the skin on your back. You lay there in silence listening to the beating of Eddie’s heart as you bask on the after glow.

“Y/N?” Eddie says softly. you tilt your head up to look at him, he is looking down at you with a serious look. “I was.. Um.. I mean would you.. uh.” He stutters trying to pull his word together. “I.. I.. Never mind.” He sighs turning his head and looking away.

“Eddie, what is it?” You question propping yourself up on your elbow. Eddie sits up against the headboard of the bed and gives you a soft smile.

“I was.. Uh..” Eddie stutters nervously. Something is wrong, you have never seen Eddie act like this before. Eddie keeps umming and uhhing, like he can’t find the words he wants to use. “I was.. I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast?” he blurts out with a awkward smile. “There is a diner a couple blocks from here that has the best eggs and bacon in the city.”

“Sure, that sounds great.” You smile. You could tell that wasn’t what Eddie wanted to ask you, but you weren’t going to push him, he would ask when he is ready. “But I need a shower first, wanna join me?” You smile playfully tapping Eddie on the chest before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a minute.” Eddie watches as you walk into the bathroom, pushing the door partly closed behind you. Once he hears the water running he lets out a deep sigh, he wanted to slap himself, that was not what he wanted to ask you. He wanted to ask if you would stay in the city with him and Venom, but got really nervous when he tried to ask you. You have only been dating a week, if that’s what you are doing, you haven’t talked about what you are to each other. Eddie didn’t want to force you to stay and felt asking straight out would put to much pressure on you, scaring you off.

 _ **“Breakfast, really? You pussy.”**_ Venom snarls annoyed Eddie didn’t ask you to stay.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Steam begins to fill the bathroom, condensation forming on all the glass surfaces. Warm water cascades down your naked body, it feels so relaxing after a long night with Eddie and Venom. You have spent almost every night together this week and it has been amazing, but you still haven’t talked about what you are to each other. Are you in a relationship or is this just sex, you don’t want to seem needy by asking, it has only been a week after all. You did say you never stay anywhere to long, so maybe they are just expecting you and Midnight to leave soon and that would be the end of it.

 _“What do you think Eddie wanted to ask us?”_ you question Midnight as you rub shampoo into your hair.

 _ **“I’m not sure, he seemed really nervous though.”**_ Midnight chuckles. **_“Maybe they want to try something kinky in bed but are scared to ask.”_**

 _“You’re such a perv, M.”_ Closing your eyes you stand under the running water, massaging your scalp washing the shampoo from your hair. _“It is seemed serious, maybe they want us the leave the city.”_

_**“But you don’t want to leave, do you child? You want to stay here with Eddie and Venom.”** _

You let out a sigh. _“I do and I know you want to stay as well, M. But, Eddie and Venom might not want us to stay.”_

 ** _“What, Why not? Do you think they are using us for sex?”_ **Midnight growls. ** _“I will kill those filt-”_**

 _“Whoa, M. No, I don’t think they are using us. At least I hope not.”_ You say trying to calm Midnight down. _“It’s just if we stay here we could put them in danger. This city isn’t big enough for two glutinous piggies like you and Venom, it would draw attention eventually.”_

 _ **“I’m not a glutinous pig.”** _Midnight snaps defensively.

 _“Of course not, M.”_ You can’t help but laugh out loud and shake your head at her. Of course that’s all she heard and ever since you have know her she has been a little piggy.

Sitting on the edge on the bed, Eddie can’t help but smile when he hears your laughter flow from the bathroom. He couldn’t let you leave, they need you, both of you. He would miss your laugh to much, it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard, other than your moans. He needed to grow a pair and ask you to stay and be his girlfriend, stop being a pussy as Venom says. But what if you say no, he doesn’t think they could handle the rejection.

 _ **“Do it, Eddie, we need them.”**_ Venom snarls. **_“Ask them to stay.”_**

 _“I will, I just.. I just don’t know what to say.”_ Eddie stutters nervously. _“Maybe asking them over breakfast would be better.”_

 _ **“You’re going to wimp out again, you fucking pussy.”**_ Venom taunts.

 _“Shut up, no I won’t.”_ Eddie says defensively.

 _ **“You better not or I will eat your kidneys!”**_ Venom warns with a deep growl.

Taking a deep breath Eddie pushes himself off the bed and heads towards the bathroom. Opening the door he can see you through the foggy glass, you have your back to him washing your hair. Standing there Eddie leans on the doorframe and just stares at you with a massive smile. How did they get so lucky to find you and Midnight, he never thought he could be this happy again. Everything in this moment, everything in his life is perfect, all because of you two.

Opening the shower door and stepping in, he can’t help but stare at your beautiful body dripping with water. He snakes a large arm around your small waist, pressing his chest against your back. Brushing your wet hair out of the way with his other hand, the stubble on his chin tickles you as he places a kiss on your shoulder then other and other. Working his way up your neck, kissing and nipping at your skin. You let out a soft moan tilting your head to the side so Eddie can get at your neck, running his tongue up the nape of your neck licking the water droplets from your skin. His hands caress up your body, over every wet curve. Cupping your breasts in both hands, you let out a sweet whine as he roughly plucks both your nipples. Nibbling on your earlobe, he grinds his erection into your ass.

You let out other whine as he keeps teasing your nipple, leaning back on to him putting your arms around his neck. Combing your fingers through his hair, he licks and nips at your earlobe as his hands kneading your breasts. The water from the shower spray over both of you making your bodies all wet and slippery against each other. You seductively rotate your hips, making your ass grind against his hard cock. Eddie sinks his teeth into your ear and lets of a deep groan, it’s like a sweet symphony hearing his groans and grunts. You keep grinding against him earning more groans, a hand drops from one of your breast to slide down your stomach to between your legs. Running a finger down your slit and back up, stopping at your clit and giving to a soft rub. A sweet moan escapes your lips as you want more, you need more your body is craving his attention.

“Eddie.” His name comes out in a begging moan. His finger travels back down to your throbbing entrance and slowly pushes inside, earning another needy moan of his name. Your knees almost buckle at the pleasurable feeling of Eddie’s finger moving inside you. You grind your ass back into him, matching the motion of his finger. A moan escapes your lips and you throw your head back to rest on Eddie’s shoulder, he slides another finger into you. His other hand massaging your breast, his lips kiss and lick at the flesh on your neck. Your moans, Eddie’s grunts and the splashing of water between your bodies echoes off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

Eddie mumbles quietly in your neck, you can only make out the word ‘leave’. Was he telling us to leave? Before you can ask him what he said, he pulls his fingers from you, lets go of your breast and spins you around so quickly you almost slip on the wet shower floor. Grabbing you by the hips Eddie lifts you up like you weigh nothing, pushing your back against the cold tiles of the shower wall and holds you there. Wrapping your legs around his waist and resting your hands on his shoulders, you look at Eddie who is staring at you with eyes of pure want. He lines himself up with your entrance, looking you right in the eyes as he pushes into you. You keep eye contact with him as your mouth falls in awe with a moan, Eddie lets out a loud grunt pushing as deep as you can take him.

“Fuck. Y/N.. Oh fuck..” Eddie grunts into your ear. Holding you against the walk, he kisses every inch of your skin that his lips can reach as water drips from your bodies. His lips travel up your neck to your jaw, moving across your cheek to your lips. Holding you close kissing you so passionately it leaves you breathless.

Eddie’s hips start to move, starting a steady pace as fucks you against the shower wall. Combing your fingers in his hair, pulling his lips deeper into yours. Eddie begins to pick up his pace, thrusting harder into you. Your back slides up and down against the tiles, your wet body move together in perfect sync. Your moans and Eddie’s grunts are muffled by each others lips as you both refuse to breakaway, no matter how hard it has become to breath. Grabbing hold of your hips, his fingernails dig deep into your skin right to the bone, any harder and he will surely pierce the skin. Eddie starts pounding into you harder and faster, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the bathroom. You break your lips away from Eddie’s, gasping deeply for air only to empty your lungs with a scream of pleasure. Eddie continues relentlessly pounding into you, you tighten around him growing close to your orgasm.

“Oh... Fuck yes, Eddie.” You practically scream for the whole building to hear. The sensation in the pit of your stomach is growing to the breaking point. Eddie buries his face into your neck, kissing and nipping at your throat as he doesn’t let up on fucking you as fast and as hard as he can. “Don’t.. Don’t stop.” You manage moan between thrusts.

Eddie feels you tighten around him, pushing him closer to his own orgasm. He wasn’t going to last much longer, from the feeling of your vise grip on him neither are you. Eddie’s thrusts to the become erratic, his breathing becomes deeper. His hot breath brushing across your wet neck, practically drying your skin. Your nails digging into his shoulders, trying to find some support for Eddie relentless fucking..

“I’m... Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Your moan echoes like sweet music in Eddie’s ear. Making him pound harder, it only takes a few thrust to push you over the edge. Your head falls back hitting against the tiles, your nail dig his shoulders so deep they surely ripped the skin. You scream out in pleasure as Eddie fucks you through your orgasm, the tightness and pulsing of your pussy as you cum pushes Eddie to his own orgasm. Gripping your hips tighter, head falls onto your shoulder. He lets out deep grunts through gritted teeth, he empties his load deep inside you. You can feel him twitch inside you, with a moan of your praises and a deep breath his whole body relaxes against you and the wall. He put his forehead against yours, panting with his eyes closed. After a moment Eddie’s eyes open and he kisses you softly but deeply. You can feel him putting so much emotion into the kiss that you let out a soft whine when he pulls his lips away.

“You’re so amazing, how did we get so lucky.” Eddie whispers softly against your lips. Giving you one last soft kiss he gently place you back on your feet, your legs feel like jelly as you wobble to stand. You lean on Eddie’s chest for support, resting your head on his pec as you bask in pure bliss. Eddie wraps his arms around you holding you close, yours eyes flutter closed listening to the beating of his heart and the running water from the shower.

“We are the lucky ones.” You mumble softly. Eddie places a kiss on top of your head and strokes your wet hair. You just realised that was the first time you and Eddie had sex with Venom and Midnight getting involved, they both stayed quiet the whole time. It is nice to just be you and Eddie, the sex seemed more intimate less animalistic.

You both just stand there holding each other, relishing in the pure happiness you both feel right now. But there is something nagging away at you in the back on your mind and it isn’t Midnight. What did he say when he mumbled into your neck? All you heard was the word leave, did he want you to leave or was he asking you not too? You want to ask but you don’t want to ruin this blissful moment you’re in, you decide it would be better to ask him over breakfast. Once you both come down from your highs, you finish showering and get ready for the day.

Sitting on the bed Eddie watches as you pull nearly all the clothes from your wardrobe looking for something to wear. He thought you looked fine in the first outfit you put on but you didn’t like it. Not that he could talk, he was wearing an old grey hoodie with holes and stains and the same jeans as yesterday. He could go home a change but he would miss getting to watch you, walking around and bending over in nothing but your bra and panties. Lifting shirts over your head stretching out your chest, the wiggle of your hips as you pulled down your pants. He got to enjoy watching it all, but if you keep it up he might have to take a rain check on breakfast and spend the day in bed with that body wrapped around him. About a hundred outfit changes later, you final decide on a tight knitted blue sweater, black skinny jeans and a pair of plan black slip on shoes. Your hair is up in a ponytail and you put on a small moment of makeup, you look as beautiful as ever.

Once ready you and Eddie head out to the diner for breakfast, you walk as Eddie said it was only a couple blocks from your apartment. Stepping out onto the street the sun is already shining bright, warming the whole city, which is abustle with people going about their lives. Walking down the street side by side, Eddie slips his hand in yours, interlocking fingers with you. You look down at your hands then to Eddie, who is shooting you a sideways glance with a look of hope that you won’t pull away. Your cheeks blush as you can’t help but smile like an idiot. You close your fingers around his, a massive goofy smile spreads across his face. Walking down the street hand in hand, like teenagers on their first date. Maybe they did want you to stay, why else would he hold your hand. Walk a couple blocks you make to the diner, Eddie lets go of your hand to open the door for you, he is such gentleman. It’s one of those classic 80’s looking diners. He picks for you to sit in a booth towards the back next to the window, away from the others in diner, not at there is many others in here. Putting his hand on the small of your back he guides you towards to table, you take a seat on one side of the table and Eddie sits on the other side. A waitress comes over with two mugs and a pot of coffee, sitting the mugs on the table she pours you both a coffee and pulls out a note pad.

“What can I get for you two today?” The waitress asks in a sweet chirpy voice. You are not sure what to order, you have never been here so you don’t know what they serve.

“We’ll get two breakfast specials with orange juice and sunny side up eggs, please.” Eddie orders for you instead, you do like orange juice and runny eggs. You are not sure if you have told Eddie that or he just got lucky with a guess. The waitress writes the order down and tells you she will be right back with your food and walks back to the kitchen.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Eddie says with a smile, grabbing one of the mug of coffee and the sugar that is sitting on the table, pouring some into his coffee.

“Well, I did work up quite an appetite after this morning.” You say, biting your lip and shooting Eddie a sultry look. Grabbing the other mug of coffee and taking a sip, you always taste coffee before adding anything else. Usually diner coffee is burnt, disgusting and needs lots of sugar but to your surprise this one is actually really good. If their eggs and bacon are anything like their coffee, Eddie might be right about best in the city. Not that you have eaten out much since being in the city, you mainly order in.

The look you gave him makes Eddie lick his lips and his cock twitch in his jeans. Maybe, he should of made you stay in bed, you could be writhing and moaning under him right now. He could be whispering how much they want you to stay as he pushes into your dripping pussy. His hands could be caressing over your supple breasts, teasing your nipple as you whine his name. His mouth could be leaving marks all over your body, evidence that you are his. You could be laying breathless on his chest, tacky bodies sticking together as you come down from your high.

 _ **“Eddie!”**_ Venom yells with a snarl, snapping Eddie out of the dirty thoughts he was having.

_“Huh, what?”_

**_“Y/N is talking to you. You idiot, you’re going to mess this up.”_ **

_“No, I not!”_ Eddie snaps defensively. _“I know more about dating and women than you, so what gi-”_

“Eddie? Hello, Earth to Eddie?” You say waving your hand in front of his face, you could see he wasn’t listening to you. Snapping him out of his internal argument with Venom, Eddie shakes his head trying to get his mind straight.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Eddie chuckles with a smile, but looking at you he realises it was a serious question.

“What did you whisper into my neck in the shower?” You question, shyly looking down at the mug in your hands not making eye contact with him. “I only heard the word leave, do you want us leave?” Your voice saddens as you stare at the coffee in the mug.

Eddie is silent not saying a word, they only sounds are the chatter of the other customers and the clinking of cutlery. The silence between you two is growing thick, making a lump of bile build in your throat and tears threaten to prick your eyes. Were they just using us for sex and now their done they want us out of town. You thought you four actually had something special, that it wasn’t just the animalistic need to mate that drove you together. And after the intimate moment you and Eddie shared in the shower this morning, you thought he felt the same as you. You are to afraid to look up to see the expression on Eddie’s face when he tells you to hit the road.

“Look, Y/N.” Eddie finally speaks breaking the silence, but the words and the way he said them tells you exactly what he is going to say. “I- we..we don’t want.” He sighs nervously “We don’t want you t-“

“Here you go.” The waitresses chirpy voice cuts Eddie off, he lets out a breath of relief for the interruption. He is getting nervous again, maybe Venom is right and he will chicken out again.

The waitress places the plates of food in front of us, it is a large plate over flowing with, sausages, bacon, eggs, baked beans, grilled tomatoes, onion and pancakes with butter and syrup. She also place a large glass of orange juice next to the plate and tops off our coffees as well. Now you see why Eddie said ‘hope your hungry’ it is a massive amount of food and if you didn’t have Midnight you probably wouldn’t be able to eat it all.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asks.

“No, we’re fine. Thanks.” Eddie says politely, the waitress nods and disappears to serve other customers. “This looks delicious. We should dig in before it gets cold.” Eddie says, quickly pick the cutlery and shovel a mouthful of food in his mouth. He is trying to avoid the conversation you two were having.

You can see Eddie is trying to avoid your question, it just made it more clear that they wanted you to leave. In some way you guess you were just using Eddie and Venom as well, the sex was amazing but you were more using them for comfort and affection. You just wanted to feel normal again, like go on dates, staying in bed in the morning to cuddle, you know normal adult things. But it’s all over now, you decide to just let it go. If Eddie and Venom don’t want you and Midnight around that’s fine, you have heard it before so you are use to it, you will just pack up and move on. Swallowing the lump in your throat and blinking away the tears, you pick the knife and fork to eat.

“Yeah, it looks good.” You force a smile. Poking the fork into a pancake, you begin to eat. You and Eddie eat in complete silence, you don’t even glance up at him.

 ** _“Are you okay, child?”_** Midnight asks, she can feel the emotion turmoil inside you.

 _“I’ll be fine, M. Don’t worry.”_ You say, trying to reassure her but she knows you’re lying.

 ** _“We can kill them if that will make you feel better?”_** Midnight chuckles.

 _“Nah, don’t want to make a scene and make it seem like we are crazy psycho bitches.”_ You take a bite of the pancakes on your fork. _“We will just calmly eat breakfast and say our goodbyes.”_

Sitting in complete silence you stare at the plate in front of you, watching the food slowly disappearing as you eat. Eddie was right the eggs and bacon are really good, you will have to remember this diner for if you ever come back to this city. Where should you and Midnight go next, maybe somewhere by boat. You always wanted to travel, to see the world, that’s why you were is Malaysia when the probe crashed. Maybe you could go to London or maybe Australia, you have always wanted to swim the Great Barrier Reef.

Ten minutes has passed now and you’re both still silent, Eddie keeps glance at you hoping to catch your eye but you refuse to look up. What is wrong with him, why can’t he just ask you to stay. He is a goddam journalist for fuck sake, his job is to ask the hard questions, so why can’t he. You are going to think they are just using you and leave. He needed to ask you before the end of breakfast or this might be the last time they see you two. Putting down the cutlery and wiping his mouth with a napkin. Taking a deep breath and sitting up straight, Eddie tries to build up the courage he needs to do this.

“Y/N?” Eddie says softly to gain your attention. You look up from your plate, he can see the hurt in your eyes. “I- we I mean we. We were wondering, Venom and me I mean.” Eddie rumbles nervously. “Well we were hoping that you and Midnight would.. I mean it’s only if you want too, there is no pressure.” Sweat beads begins to form on his forehead and his hands shake. He is rumbling nervously and can’t seem the find the words he wants to say. Wiping the sweat from his head with the back of his hand, he clears his throat and shifts in his seat. “We were wondering if you two would st-”

Eddie is cut off when his phone begins to ring in his pocket, blaring a generic ringtone. He lets out a breath of annoyance, just when he final found the words to say he gets interrupted. Taking his phone from his pocket, it is a call from his editor.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Eddie says, giving you soft smile as an apology.

He turns towards the window and answers his phone with a quiet hello. His editor tells him he as got him an interview with the man who is caught up in Eddie’s latest story and the interview has to be right now.

“Can you get him to do the interview another time, I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” Eddie says in a low voice, shooting you a glance as he says he is the middle of something. His editor tells him no, it’s now or never and he needs to be there in twenty minutes or no interview. Rubbing his hand across his eyebrows and letting out a deep sigh. “Fuck.. Okay I’m no my way.” And with that the calls ends.

Eddie turns back to you with a sad look as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“I’m really sorry but I have to go, work, you know how it is.” Eddie says with a weak smile.

“It’s okay, I understand. Your job is important to you.” You say with a reassuring smile. You could never be upset with him for doing his job, even if it does means ditching you.

“Can we meet tonight and talk?” He reaches across the table and place his hand of yours, caressing his thumb over the back of your hand. “Please?”

“Yeah, sure.” You nod softly, placing your other hand atop of his and giving it a soft squeeze.

“Thank you.” Eddie stands from the booth with a smile on his face. He takes his wallet from his back pocket and pulls out some money. He places money on the table paying for breakfast and leaving the waitress a nice tip. “Meet me on the Golden Gate Bridge at ten o’clock tonight? I want to show you something.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight.” You nod with a smile. Eddie smiles down at you for a moment before leaning in and quickly placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“I’ll see you later.” And with that he disappears from the diner. You decide to finish your breakfast and head home. Maybe you were wrong, maybe you over reacted before and they do want us to stay. What could he possibly want to show us on the Golden Gate Bridge? Guess you will have to wait and see what happens tonight.

 


End file.
